¿Por qué? ¡Dime por qué!
by Dachan Alein
Summary: Sasuke, un joven que perdió a su familia en un accidente es adoptado por la familia Uzumaki, formada por Kushina y su hijo Naruto. Creciendo dentro de la misma familia llegan a una relación más que fraternal... y cuando ambos acepten sus sentimientos, y crean que todo es alegría; entonces... Una realidad alterna del famoso Anime/manga de Masashi Kishimoto. Una versión Shounen Ai!
1. Capítulo 1

_**Por qué tú? Díme por qué!?**_

* * *

_**Da-chan:** Este es mi primer trabajo SHONEN AI -con ojos brillando de la emoción- No sé cuantos capítulos me lleve, pero yo espero que les guste mucho..._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1:  


_Presente:_

No he tenido una vida fácil... Mi hermano murió y mató a mis padres en un accidente automovilístico... no fue su culpa, el problema fue su enfermedad...

Itachi, así se llamaba, tenía problemas mentales, específicamente: Esquizofrenia. No lo sabíamos; de hecho, mis padres nunca lograron tratarlo adecuadamente pues, cuando se dieron cuenta fue demasiado tarde. Esto pasó hace unos 12 años...

Estábamos en casa y a mi hermano le dio una crisis, comenzó a gritar y lanzar las cosas por todos lados... gritaba que lo perseguían y que no quería que lo mataran... yo estaba muy asustado y mis padres me enviaron a mi habitación.

Luego de unos quince o veinte minutos ya no escuchabas las cosas caer o quebrarse; sin embargo, aún escuchaba los gritos de Itachi. Bajé las escaleras y mis padres lo habían atado con unas sábanas; mi madre se dio cuenta de mi presencia y, con una sonrisa en su rostro me dijo, aparentando tranquilidad: "Iremos al hospital, hoy serás un buen niño y te quedarás sólo por un momento. Hasta que llegue Kushina, sí?", sólo asentí. Luego mi padre llevó a mi hermano al auto y por la ventana me dijo, con una sonrisa: "No des problemas, entra a la casa y abre la puerta sólo a Kushina. Cuídate!"

Después de eso no volvía verlos jamás.

Me contaron que cuando se encontraban rumbo al hospital, a mi hermano le dió una crisis aún peor, lo que provocó que se soltara de las sábanas, y a pesar de que mi madre intentó sujetaro, él se lanzó sobre mi padre, quien perdió el control del vehículo y un camión los chocó de frente...

No tenía familiares, así que no tenía quien cuide de mí. De tal manera pasé un par de semanas en un orfanato. Cuando me citaron para la lectura del testamento, dijeron que mi tutora sería la señora Uzumaki, quien era la mejor amiga de mi madre; ellas habían puesto a la otra como protectora de sus hijos.

La señora Uzumaki era una persona muy amable y cariñosa, de piel blanca y cabello rojo como la sangre. Sus ojos, azul-grisáceo, eran tranquilos y parecían calmar a las personas al verlos. No tenía esposo. Con el tiempo me enteré que él los había abandonado por ir a enlistarse en la guerra que terminó un par de meses luego de que nací. Parece que pensaba más en su país que en su familia al punto de decidir dejar a su esposa embarazada para ir a pelear... ella se enteró qué murió en combate y, creo que eso la lastimó al punto de divorciarse y darle su apellido a al niño que tuvo.

Tengo que admitir que no pasé nada malo en esa casa ni en la secundaria elemental, pero, en el instituto... eso fue un mundo a parte. Mis padres poseían una empresa muy prestigiosa, pero la persona que quedó a cargo luego de la muerte de ellos hizo una jugada muy sucia y vendió la empresa a un conglomerado que despidió a más de la mitad de los trabajadores, que en su mayoría eran personas con familia y un estatus económico medio bajo.

Para desgraciar aún más mi existencia, la mayor parte de los estudiantes del Instituto no eran amables conmigo, poco me importaba, pero a ellos no les agradaba la idea de tener a un Uchiha en el lugar donde estudiaban.

Constantemente era atormentado física y psicológicamente, incluso por parte de unos pocos profesores.

Debo decir que fue, a mediados del primer año del instituto, cuando él me defendió. Ese día lo detesto! Tsk! ... Si él no me hubiera defendido, yo no estaría sufriendo ahora! ... él no estaría sufriendo...

* * *

_Pasado:_

_"Oye tú, Uchiha!" sabía que no serviría de nada dar la espalda e ignorarlo porque era un estúpido! Sin embargo mi orgullo hizo que continuara caminado al salón, tsk! maldigo el momento en que escogí caminar por aquí, no hay ningún maestro... aunque, pensándolo bien, dudo mucho que me ayuden._

_"UCHIHA! CREES QUE PUEDES IGNORARME?!"_

_"No lo creo... lo hago!" Fue entonces que se enorme animal me golpeó en la cabeza. "IMBÉCIL! Esto me la pagas!" Me levanté con rapidez y lo golpeé en el estómago, no tubo efecto... y como no! si era una enorme bola de manteca! Atrapó mi brazo derecho y de entre los arbustos aparecieron tres más. "Así que no puedes tú solo? Necesitas ayuda de tus perros?! VAYA CERDO!"_

_Estaba cansado de pelear; desde que entré a estudiar este año no han sido, sino una pelea tras otra... casi a diario!_

_Los cuatro se lanzaron sobre mí. Dos de ellos sujetaron mis brazos y piernas, otro tenía su brazo alrededor de mi cuello. Intenté liberarme y golpear a alguno de estos imbéciles... era inútil. El matecoso comenzó a golpearme en el estómago. Era un puñetazo tras otro, no es rápido, pero sí tiene fuerza a pesar de ser tan gordo._

_Cuando el obeso se cansó, que fue rápido, debo decir! Cambió de lugar con uno más alto que yo y más musculoso... él era más rápido... y más fuerte. "Pide ayúda, o morireos!" pensé, pero a quién... todos están en mi contra... nadie se preocupa por mí... Lágrimas de dolor comenzaron a caer sobre mis mejillas y tosí sangre. "Voy a morir? Fue una buena vida, creo" _

_Fue en ese momento cuando apareció Naruto por la espalda del grandulón y lo golpeó en la cabeza con una rama muy gruesa._

_"Estas bien, Sasuke?!" Me miró fijamente por unos segundos, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, podía apreciar con toda claridad el color azul intenso, como el zafiro "...e-estas sangrando!?" Sus ojos, lo blanco se tornó algo rojo; como la sangre. Creo que está, será que está en una de sus crisis?_

_Se acercó corriendo a mí y con una rapidez, que es característica de quienes practican kendo, golpeó a los que me tenía sujetado. Caímos los cuatro al suelo; él me sujetó en el aire._

_"Sasuke! Sasuke! OE! me escuchas?!" el rojo de sus ojos desapareció y sólo me mira, me inspeccionó de pies a cabeza, con mucha preocupación; la que también se nota en su voz "E-estas muy lastimado... Tranquilo, te llevaré a la enfermería, aguanta!" No puedo ponerme de pié, mis fuerzas no me dan, aún siento las piernas, pero no puedo, maldición! Creo que se dió cuenta y decidió esperar hasta que recuperara algo de aire._

_Cuando tuve las fuerzas para sentarme por mi propia cuenta él se agachó frente a mí, dándome la espalda: "Vamos, sube!" me dijo con su cálida sonrisa, típico de él, sonreír..._

_No reaccioné a tiempo, en qué momento se acercó tanto? Mi cuerpo aún es demasiado lento, "Naruto! CUIDADO! NARUTOOO!" grité, pero mis palabras no salieron de mis labios. El grandulón, a quien había golpeado primero, no estaba inconciente como los otros tres. Se acercó con velocidad y pateó a Naruto en el estómago... fue tan fuerte que ambos fuimos lanzados un par de metros hacia atrás._

_"Na... ruto!" dije con mi voz, débil voz!..._

_Él se sentó y tosió sangre, más de la que yo tosí cuando me estaban golpeando. Ninguno podía levantarse, nos faltaban energías y aire!_

_"Eh?" dijo Naruto "Do-dónde van?" Los perros despertaron en ese momento, se levantaron y al mirar hacia nosotros pusieron una cara de susto extremo y salieron corriendo; adoloridos por supuesto! Ambos nos miramos y de reojo notamos que dos personas se encontrabas detrás de nosotros._

_"I-IRUKA-SENESEI! JIRAIYA-SHISHOU!" gritó Naruto_

_"Gra... cias..." Aún me cuesta respirar?  
_

_"Tranquilo Sasuke, Naruto. Los llevaremos a la enfermería" nos dijo Iruka. Jiraiya ayudó a Naruto e Iruka me sostuvo a mí, ya que yo era quien había recibido golpes por más tiempo._

_Cuando estabamos en la enfermería, la doctora Tsunade nos revisó.  
_

_"Vaya golpiza la de hoy, Sasuke!" se está burlando de mí? Estúpida vieja! "Pero no tiene nada, como siempre te aconsejo que no vayas por el instituto tú solo, ya sabes, para prevenir." Luego se dirige a Naruto y cruzada de brazos le dice muy seriamente, creo que algo no me agrada "Naruto?"  
_

_"Qué sucede Abuela Tsunade?" vaya que lo miró con mucho enfado.  
_

_"Hoy te perdono el insulto..." ella suspiró "Desde hace cuánto no te haces un chequeo completo?"_

_"Qué?! ... eso... mmm... debo pagar algo?" se cruza de brazos, mientras sigue acostado en la camilla de la enfermería "Yo trabajo, pero no tengo una chequera..."_

_"Muchacho tonto! ... Yo me refiero a exámenes médicos!"_

_"OH, ESO!" y se echa a reír despreocupadamente "Pues... no estoy muy seguro..."_

_"Yo diría que no sabes, cierto" lo miro con fastidio; miro a la doc y le pregunto, sin mostrar preocupación "Por qué quiere saber eso? Le sucede algo a Naruto?"  
_

_"No, tranquilo Sasuke. Es rutina. Naruto está aquí por primera vez, necesito saber si posee una historia clínica..." me encontraba sentado y me crucé de brazos, algo no tenía sentido... al menos no para mí. Cuando estábamos por dejar la enfermería, llamó a Naruto y le pasó un papel; hice como si no ví nada.  
_

_"OE, SASUKE! Espérame~!"_

_"No se grita en los pasillos del instituto, lo sabes, no?" mientras me dirigía al salón Naruto se acercó por detrás y me abrazó "O-oe! qué demonios ha-haces!?"  
_

_"Ya~ te preocupa que alguien nos vea?" susurró en mi oído, podía sentir el calor de su respiración. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna. Me di cuenta de que su rostro se encontraba demasiado cerca tanto que su respiración estaba sobre mis labios...  
_

_"NO!" lo empujé y con la cabeza agachada continué mi camino al salón._

_"Te molestaste? ... Sasuke?" sentí su mano sobre mi hombro y al darme la vuelta no s quedamos viendo un instante, luego él comenzó a reír...  
_

_"Tu- cara... estás... ROJO!" me molestó que lo haya dicho, pero fue aún peor que lo gritara en el pasillo... Me acerqué y le dí un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza._

_"O-o-o-ouch! ... eso fue cruel~ ... Yo te salvé"_

_"No necesito que me salves. Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarme..." luego miro por la ventana, y susurro "... y protegerte."_

_Él se acercó y me dio unas palmadas en la espalda, lo miro y, con su característica sonrisa, cálida como el sol; dice: "Llegaremos tarde!" y salió corriendo"_

_"Naruto! Oe! Oe! Oe! Espérame!"_

* * *

_Continuará... _

_**Da-chan:** Envíen sus comentarios paa saber que piensan de la primera parte... cuantos capítulos tendrá? ... no tengo idea! porque voy publicando a medida que tenga el capítulo terminado, y esto de escribir toma su tiempo... y pues, como no ahora estoy algo ocupado por x cosas... mmmm..._

_Pero no esten tristes! Cada vez que tenga tiempo libre lo usaré para escribir estas historias, tienen mi palabra!_


	2. Capítulo 2

** Por qué tú? Díme por qué!?**

* * *

_**Da-chan:** No puede ser! yo espero que les guste y no se olviden de comentar! ...quiero saber qué piensan! jeje_

_**Recomendación:** Lean este capítulo con la siguiente canción de fondo:** Wanna let her know - J. Beale** o similares. Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

Presente:

Naruto... aahhh (suspiro)... es el hijo de Kushina. Un muchacho de piel bronceada y con de complexión atlética. Sus ojos son azules, como un zafiro; es rubio, cabellos dorados como el sol. Kushina me dijo una vez que ver a Naruto era ver el reflejo de Minato, su padre. Sin embargo, su personalidad es otro tema... Es un chico alegre, optimista, perseverante. Nunca se da por vencido y es, demasiado expresivo.

Cuando Kushina fue a buscarme al orfanato, llegó sola.

Lo había visto un par de veces, nunca habíamos hablado, salvo un "hola!" y nada más. Puedo decir, ahora que lo conozco lo suficiente, que en esa época era un niñito de mamá. En las fiestas que mis padres realizaban para caridad y otros asuntos, que en ese entonces no me importaban, llegaba ella y, Naruto, siempre... bueno, de lo que puedo recordar, él siempre estaba al lado de su madre.

Nunca le pregunté a la señora Uzumaki si ella lo engreía mucho, pero creo que él era así de apegado a su madre por la falta de una figura masculina. Kushina no se volvió a casar después del divorcio... y yo nunca me fijé si tenía citas o algo por el estilo.

Al llegar a esa casa que se volvió mi nuevo hogar, me sentía extraño y no hablaba desde que me enteré de sus muertes. Kushina fue muy comprensiva y paciente; porque, debo admitir que yo era un mocoso malcriado! No estoy orgulloso al decirlo, pero no me gustaba la idea de vivir en ese lugar... no en aquellos tiempos.

Me había acostumbrado a una vida de lujos y objetos costosos. No con esto quiero decir que la familia Uzumaki estaba en la pobreza, no, que va! Ella era la gerente de una florería, dueña de una cafetería muy concurrida y también era organizadora de eventos! Además tenía tiempo para estar en casa con nosotros... era súper... era como... como mi madre.

* * *

_Pasado:_

_"Bueno, Sasuke... esta es tu nueva casa" la señora Kushina es muy amable, ella se agachó para mirarme a los ojos y seguir hablando "Yo sé que es difícil, no, más que eso... Yo no espero que aceptes esta casa como tu hogar, ni me veas como tu madre, porque eso no me corresponde, si?" ella miró hacia arriba y rascó su barbilla, como si buscara la respuesta de su propia pregunta.  
_

_"..." la miré con intriga. Ella se levantó y tocó el timbre. Un hombre de cabello alborotado, largo y blanco abrió la puerta._

_"Oh! Kushina, ya de regreso?"_

_"Gracias Jiraiya-san. Cómo se comportó Naruto?"_

_Con una cara de cansancio y, luego de un gran suspiro le dijo: "Como siempre..." se dio cuenta de mí y me miró "Bueno, bueeeno... él es el pequeño Uchiha" y se agachó para verme de cerca "Hola!"  
_

_"Se llama Sasuke"_

_"Hola Sasuke! Puedes llamarme tío Jiraiya, sí?!"  
_

_"Él no habla desde el..." el señor de rostro viejo miró a la señora Uzumaki e hizo una mueca de... no sé, creo que de lástima... eso me molestó. Luego se puso de pie y se despidió, dijo que tenía un asunto en el trabajo y nos dejó. Entramos y nos dirigimos a la sala; allí, en el suelo, sentado como si estuviera esperando un obsequio o un regalo, se encontraba un niño como de mi edad.  
_

_"Naruto. Él es Sasuke, sé amable; vivirá desde hoy con nosotros" el niño rubio me miraba con mucha atención. Se paró de la silla y se acercó a mí... y se acercó... Y CERCÓ! Me sentía como una mascota para este niño, que se notaba a leguas lo tonto que es!  
_

_"Eres mi nuevo hermano mayor?" Su sonrisa es... sincera. "Estoy muuuuuy feliz! Me llamo Naruto! Me puedes llamar por mi nombre, sí!?"_

_"Hehehe..." rió la Señora. "Tendrás que disculparlo..." mirándome un poco avergonzada "Naruto, no te acerques tanto a las personas, eso en incómodo."  
_

_"Incómodo?" le preguntó a la sra. Kushina y se alejó un poco. Entonces se retiró de la sala, dónde fue? me va a dejar sólo con este mocoso! "Cuántos años tienes? Ya comiste? Qué tipo de comida te gusta? Te gustan los videojuegos?!" no para de hacerme preguntas, tsk! qué fastidioso! "... oe... no has respondido ninguna de mis preguntas, no sabes hablar? ... tienes lengua?"  
_

_Me di la vuelta y me dirigí a donde se había ido la señora Uzumaki. Oh! es la cocina. "Sasuke, tienes hambre" asentí con algo de verguenza. "Que no te dé pena. Después de todo, eres como un hijo para mí!" me dice sonriendo.  
_

_"Mama~ Sasuke me ignoró!" dice el pequeño rubio fastidioso mientras se acerca a su mamá. Es sorprendete lo diferente de sus cabellos; será que es adoptado? ... o... tal vez sólo se parece a su padre. Hablando de eso... dónde estará el sr. Uzumaki? No lo conozco... habrá... le habrá sucedido lo que le pasó a mi..._

_"...? Sasuke? Estás llorando... Te duele el estómago?" oh! una lágrima? mejor la seco rápido "Mama~! Sasuke se siente mal y no dice nada! Así no sabemos lo que le pasa!" _

_"Aaahh~ (suspiro) Naruto... Por ahora sólo sé un buen niño, toma!" le pasó las maletas "Enséñale dónde dormirá él, ya?"  
_

_"De acuerdo... Ven, sígueme" Súbimos las escaleras, y en segundo piso, al final del pasillo había un puerta con dibujos. Él la abrió, yo miré los dibujos un momento... Vaya que dibuja horrendo! Y son sólo dibujos de él y su mamá? Cuando entré vi una habitación simple: un litera con sábanas de animales, una cómoda con unos stickers mal pegados y al lado una cómoda nueva, un espejo largo pegado a la pared y juguetes en unas repisas, se ven algo sucios... también tiene una televisión grande sobre un mueble lleno de videojuegos y una consola con tres mandos.  
_

_"Listo! ... Sasuke, tu dormirás abajo." lo miré con fastidio "Vaya que eres callado! mmm... es obvio que me escuchas, sino no me mirarías así, entonces... No te gusta hablar? es porque debes tener una fea voz... " y Naruto empezó a reír. Se está burlando de mí...!_

_"OE! no me empujes!" Entonces comenzamos a pelear. Y vaya que ambos sabíamos cómo!_

_"Pero que...!?" Llegó la mamá de Naruto, nos separó y le pegó a él._

_"Por qué a mí?! Él empezó!"_

_"Es un invitado... No habías dicho que querías un hermano?"_

_"Sí, pero él me empujó"_

_"Aaahhh~ (suspiro)" la señora Kushina se acercó a Naruto "... hijo... se bueno con Sasuke, a su familia le pasó lo mismo que a papá..." luego lo besó en la frente y se dirigió a mí "Sasuke, sé que es pedir mucho pero, ten paciencia con Naruto..."  
_

_"Ma!"_

_"... él es... es... es Naruto" No entendí eso... no sabe cómo describir a su hijo?  
_

_Durante la cena, que no fue nada silenciosa como era en mi casa, el rubio y la sra. Kushina hablaban de todo lo que les sucedía durante el día. Es diferente... todo... Luego nos envió a dormir, eran como las 9 de la noche. Cuando estabamos acostados, ese niño fastidioso comenzó a hablarme; de nuevo!  
_

_"Sasuke, aún duermes?" Naruto se acerca a la orilla de la cama y mira hacia abajo.  
_

_"..." Sasuke da la vuelta, mirando a la pared.  
_

_"Bueno... igual te lo contaré" se vuelve a acostar "Verás... yo no conocí a mi padre. Mi madre me contó, hace unos años, que él había muerto en la guerra. Él se llamaba Minato Namikaze..." dijo Namikaze? es decir que no tiene el apellido del papá... Sasuke se puso ligeramente triste._

_"Mi mamá dijo que a tu familia le pasó lo que a mi papá... murieron, no?. Me disculpo por haberme comportado como un idiota... Pero, yo no creo que tus padres esten felices de que dejes de hablar con las personas. Eso no te hará bien..." ya se durmió? Que bueno, estoy cansado y... confundido? NO! sólo es cansancio... "Sabes, te envidio" Sigue despierto?! ... maldición!  
_

_"Por lo menos conociste a tu padre, y tuviste un hermano. Yo no. Mi madre dice que conmigo ella es muy feliz, pero sé que tiene un vacío... un vacío que yo no puedo llenar, porque es un amor diferente. Y ese pensamiento me pone triste porque, cuando yo me case, ella estará sola." este niño habla demasiado!_

_Ya no quiero oirlo! Quiero dormir... _

_Así Naruto siguió hablando y hablando; no se callaba. Sasuke intentó todo lo posible por dormir y dejar de escucharlo. Sin embargo, no pudo... se puso muy molesto... tanto que...  
_

_"YA CÁLLATE!" Naruto saltó del susto y miró hacia abajo de su cama._

_"Sí sabes hablar!" _

_"Claro que sé hablar, inútil!" mientras lo miraba con odio y sueño.  
_

_"Ahora estoy mejor! Hasta mañana!" eh!? Ahora se va a dormir? Sólo buscaba molestarme al punto de que lo mandara a callar? ... o sea que..._

_"Sí, te gané Sasuke. Hice que hablaras! Ahora mamá estará más feliz y menos preocupada" Naruto sintió un crujido, como si algo se hubiese roto. Miró hacia donde había escuchado el ruido... y en un susurro, casi como un suspiro dijo: "N-no..."_

_"Oh si, Naruto... esto pasa cuando molestas a un Uchiha."_

_"MIS VIDEOJUEGOOOOS!" Así fue como empezamos una nueva lucha... luego de unos cinco minutos alguien abre la puerta. Ambos miramos y...  
_

_"M-m-m-ma?!" una figura, como un demonio salido del infierno, con cabellos despeinados y rojos como el fuegosalían de lo que parecía, una mujer. Los ojos brillaban como la luna y tenía una sonrisa que no me gustaba... para nada!  
_

_Aquella mujer se acercó a nosotros y se agachó para estar a la altura de nuestros rostros, con una voz de ultratumba y sin dejar de lado esa macabra sonrisa dijo: "Niños... es muy tarde para hacer ruido..." luego miró solo a Naruto "Tú sabes las reglas, verdad? NA-RU-TO..."_

_"Eh- e-e-e-eh... s-s-sí m-m-m-mami..." y se hechó a reír, una risa muy estúpida. Luego la sra. Uzumaki se acercó a mí "Sasuke... no se juega a estas horas... si?"  
_

_"P-perdón" De pronto el aura oscuro que la cubría de pies a cabeza desapareció en un pestañeo._

_"Ha-blas-te..." y se puso a llorar. Lágrima tras lágrima, eran reales... lágrimas de felicidad. De un segundo a otro me abrazó, muy fuerte..._

_"Ves! Yo te dije que esto la pondría muy feliz!" Dijo el rubio... tenía razón... Abrazo, cálido, verdadero, me sentía como si... mamá... papá... Ita-itachi! Y yo también comencé a llorar._

_Luego de un par de minutos se separó de mí y vio el cuarto desarreglado y algunos videojuegos rotos. Le expliqué lo que había hecho y me perdonó, luego se acercó a mí con una mirada amenazante, una mirada queno quiero volver a ver! "Querido Sasuke... si lo vuelve a hacer..." y de nuevo una sonrisa macabra..._

_Cuando el alboroto había terminado y estabamos, cada quien en nuestras camas... le pregunto al rubio "Tu mamá siempre es así de aterradora?"_

_"No! Ella es una súper mamá... Tiene una personalidad agradable, es cariñosa, altruísta, amable... pero cuando no duerme bien... eh... pues... es como la de hace poco..."_

_"Mmmm..."_

_"No te preocupes,te diré las reglas de la casa, si las cumples, no la verás así nunca!"  
_

_"Mmmm..."_

_"Son cinco: hacer las tareas antes de ira a jugar; tener buenos modales a la hora de comer; saludar al viejo pervertido, aunque no te agrade; no hacer ruido luego de la hora de acostarse y no tener problemas en la escuela."_

_"Viejo pervertido?"_

_"Oh! el viejo de cabello blanco y alborotado... creeme, lo verás seguido... ~yawn~ Ahora sí tengo... sueño... hasta mañana... Sasuke..."_

_"Naruto?"_

_"...zzzzZZZ" vaya que se duerme rápido! No importa...  
_

_"Gracias sra. Kushina... gracias, Naruto"_

* * *

_**Continuará...**  
_

_**DA-CHAN:** Gracias por leerlo y como siempre espero que les guste y lo disfruten mucho! _

_Esta historia está basada en los personajes del manga/anime Naruto Shippuden, nada de esto me pertenece todo es de Masashi Kishimoto!, simplemente los tomo prestados para la historia (u.u)_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Por qué tú? Díme por qué!?**

* * *

_**Da-chan:**__ Que tal! Cómo están? Creo que es momento de saber lo que piensa el sexy rubio, no lo creen?! -guiña el ojo-  
_

_**Agradecimientos a:** Goten Trunks5 por tu momentario... (^u^)/ _

_**Recomendación:**__ Lean este capítulo con la siguiente canción de fondo:__** One in a million - Bosson**__ o similares. Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3

Presente:

Sasuke... (mira el cielo un instante por la ventana) en algún punto todo dio un giro completo y... me enamoré de él. Sí, lo admito, de hecho lo gritaré: AMO A SASUKEEE! jajajajajaa... sí él estubiera a mi lado ahora me habría dado un golpe... con lo que tuviera en la mano, que... generalmente es un libro. Aunque... aquella vez que tenía una taza de cerámica... mmmm...

Como les decía... Antes, cuando estabamos los dos... viendo una película o en la playa, conversando o simplemente acompañandome mientras me quedaba dormido... me daba la sensación de que ya sabía lo que tengo, según yo lo disimulé, pero él ya me lo ha dicho muchas veces... "_Naruto, no sabes mentir_" je! Creo que me conoce mejor de lo que me conozco a mi mismo...

Recuerdo cuando me vestí como mi madre... fue una estúpida apuesta! Pero que le iba a hacer... perdí! Y como hombre -tenía 13- de palabra debía cumplirlo. Sasuke y yo somos muy competitivos... Le ganaba en cualquier deporte donde la fuerza premiaba, y él me ganaba en todo deporte que tenía que ver con... cerebro? Oigan! no es que no tenga! Es solo que para los estudios... Sasuke es mejor... debo admitirlo...

Bueno... nos pusimos de acuerdo para detener el empate de una vez por todas, queríamos enseñarle a mi madre que no ibamos a competir más y que seríamos buenos amigos y nos cuidaríamos entre los dos. Así que, una tarde de sábado, mi madre estaba viendo tele y llegamos diciendo que haríamos una última competencia! Mi madre las había presenciado todas, desde natación, equitación, hasta ajedrez y otello! Pero bueno! Ella preguntó: _"Qué será esta vez?" (...) "Será suerte!_" dijimos y así ambos quedamos en que el perdedor se vestiría con la ropa de mi mamá, pero eso no se lo dijimos a ella... jijijijiji... grave error!

_"Papel, piedra o tijeras... 1... 2... 3!" _Así fue como me di cuenta que Sasuke no sólo tenía más cerebro que yo, sino que también tenía suerte... Mi madre estaba contentísima de ya no tener que escucharnos discutir y esas niñerías. Ella tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja... Yo no estaba nada feliz... y Sasuke? ... él... él tenía una sonrisa malébola en su mirada... una sonrisa que mi madre no sabía distinguir y que yo sabía que me costaría caro...

Esa noche mi madre tuvo una cita con un tal sr. Kokkura... yo lo había visto pocas veces, no era un mal sujeto. Así fue que... nos dejó a cargo del viejo pervertido... él y Sasuke se llevaban bien... y sabía que eso no me era beneficioso... Apenas llegó Jiraiya, le contó la apuesta y no me quedó otro remedio que vestirme...! Cuando ya no me de vergüenza lo que pasó ese día, les enseñaré la foto que ese maldito viejo me tomó cuando estaba distraído... (T~T)

* * *

_Pasado:_

_"Okey Naruto... paga la apuesta, se un hombre!"_

_"Cállate viejo pervertido!" luego miro a Sasuke con odio "Por qué le dijiste~?!"_

_"Sino no lo ibas a hacer...Apúrate! que quiero reírme de tí!"_

_"TSK! Maldición!" no tengo otro remedio... tengo que hacerlo (Y~Y)  
_

_Me dirigí a la habitación de mi madre... ella se vestía muy bien y acostumbraba a usar vestidos, generalmente eran de corte sencillo pero elegante... Porqué mamá? por qué no usas pantalones?! Abrí el armario y revisé su ropa... Recuerdo que mi madre, hace tiempo, cuando yo tenía siete u ocho años... antes de que viviera Sasuke con nosotros me vistió como chica... ella dijo que no me veía mal... veamos... este?... mmmm... será mejor el de acá? ... Esa vez usé el vestido de la hija de una amiga de mamá... era anaranjado con negro... será que tiene un vestido con esos colores?_

_"AH! Este!" espera? me emociona probarme el vestido de mi madre? (O.o) NOOOOO! ... no, cálmate Naruto! es sólo... solamente... aaghghgh!_

_"Oe! Narutooo... ya estás listo?! o sigues vestido como hombre porque te da MIEDO usar ropa de mujer?! ajajajajjajaja"_

_"AJAJAJAJAJ" tsk! hasta el maldito viejo se burla de mí!... Je! Ya verás Sasuke... quedaré tan linda que te enamorarás de mí ñejeje! Mmm... Mi mamá tenía una peluca... de esa vez que se disfrazó para la fiesta de la señora tetona que me detesta... Oh! aquí! jejejjeje...  
_

_"Sasuke! ya verás!" yo sí cumplo mis promesas... sólo tengo que arreglarme un poco... los zapatos... dónde los guarda? Mmmm...  
_

_Así Naruto, salió de la alcoba de Kushina luego de unos veinte minutos... Sasuke y Jiraiya no podia cree lo que veían... Una jovencita de 13 años._

_Naruto usó un vestido negro hasta las rodillas, de tiritas, con caída suave, encajes anaranjados en la falda y tenía un decorado tipo flores de pintura derramada sobre un costado de la misma; estaba usando una peluca larga rubia, como su cabello, y había hecho dos coletas parejas, una de cada lado, además de tener flequillo. Tenía sus labios ligeremente rosados y había puesto rimel y delineador sobre sus ojos, los que resaltaban como dos estrellas azules. Sobre sus hombros colgaba un chal tejido, de color negro. Y extrañamente usaba un par de sandalias con tacon a su medida, con los que caminaba muy bien, porque bajó las escaleras con ellos puestos.  
_

_"Q-que tal?"_

_"Oe, Naruto!"_

_"Que-" Click! "...eh?"_

_"NOOOOOOOOOO! Borra eso! Viejo pervertido! BORRALAAAAA!"_

_"Oh, vamos Naruto. Son muy pocas las veces donde tu enemigo se presenta vestido como mujer... esto debe quedar para la posteridad!" Reclamar y golperalo en su enorme y abultada barriga no sirvió de nada... me dirijo a Sasuke para reclamarle "Sasuke-! Sa...suke?!"_

_El pequeño Uchiha estaba imapactado al verlo así... tenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par y su boca, ligeramente abierta del asombro. Incluso...  
_

_"E-estás... ru-ru-ru-bo-ri-za-do?!" dijo la pequeña rubia con mucho susto y asombro... Sasuke se ve... está ruborizado... lindo~ eh-! QUE-ACABO-DE-PENSAR! AHAAAAHHAHHAA! Naruto sacudió su cabeza de un lugar a otro... se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado...  
_

_"Eh!? NO! E-es solo la risa... ajajajajaja" Sasuke... esa es una risa algo finjida... pero... por qué?_

_"HMMP! voy a cambiarme antes de que llegue mamá!" Mejor subo corriendo así todo esto terminará... pronto! El tema de Naruto-chica no se volvió a tocar. Hasta que llegó el cumpleaños de Sasuke._

_"Así que este año seremos los cuatro de nuevo, no?"_

_"Mamá~ lo dices como si fuera algo feo"_

_"OH! Disculpa, Sasuke"_

_"No se preocupe, sr. Kushina"_

_"Sasuke... te he dicho que puedes decirme tía"_

_"..." Sasuke sigue sin decirle tía a mi mamá... ya tiene tres años viviendo aquí... creo aún no se acostumbra._

_"Bueno... yo le daré mi regalo primero, si no te molesta, Kushina?"_

_"Para nada, Jiraiya-san" oh! Me pregunto si el viejo pervertido le dará dinero como la vez anterior... así Sasuke me comprará un helado triple!_

_"Un sobre?" Sasuke lo habre sin sacar el contenido "...!"  
_

_"Te gusta?"_

_"Qué es?"_

_"Sí, Sasuke. Yo también quero ver lo que es!" eh-? por qué me mira así? Me mira como aquella vez que ganó la apuesta...  
_

_"Pues... es... dinero! Muchisimas gracias, Jiraiya-san!" mentira! sus ojos no demuestran felicidad por dinero... es algo más...  
_

_Todo el día se fue rápidamente; Sasuke estaba duchandose. Cuando estaba por acostarme en mi cama para dormir observé un libro de matemáticas sobre la mesa de noche...  
_

_"Que raro? Sasuke ya terminó sus tareas... y yo también..." bajó de la cama superior de la litera y tomó el libro para guardarlo en la estantería, cuando una fotografía cae al suelo "eh-?" Naruto la levanta y queda pasmado, parecía que sus ojos jamás se volvería a cerrar; comenzó a temblar. Cuando sale Sasuke del baño, con sus acostumbrados pantalones de pijama y la toalla alrededor de su cuello, secando su cabello. El rubio con ojos de furia se acerca como un rayo y gritando en susurros..._

_"ESTO ES EL REGALO DEL VIEJO PERVERTIDO, NOOOO?!"_

_"Por qué registras mis pertenencias?" Sasuke intenta recuperar la foto pero Naruto la levanta... es unos centímetros más alto a pesar de ser un año menor..._

_"ESO JAMÁS!" bocifera entre susurros el rubio. Molesto, rompe la foto en millones de pedacitos._

_"Mmmm..." el moreno simplemente cuelga la toalla, levanta los hombros un par de veces y se dirige a la cama para ponerse la camiseta y dormir._

_"No me digas que-" Sasuke lo mira con una sonrisa pícara casi imperceptible. Naruto cae de rodillas "Para qué la usarás? Me vas a chantajear para que haga tus tareas del colegio?"  
_

_"Je! Si te obligara a hacer mis tareas, yo salgo perdiéndo... Mis calificaciones serían puros ceros" le contesta a Naruto mientras se sienta al borde la cama._

_"No chantajes?... Entonces... para qué quieres una foto mía? Será que..." el jovencito se levanta del suelo como un rayo y se sienta al lado de Sasuke "Le darás mi foto a alguna chica linda? eh? EH?!"  
_

_"No"_

_"..." el rubio rascó su cabeza y luego se cruzó de brazos "La foto... si no es para chantaje... ni para una chica linda... mmm... MMMMM! agh! Me rindo"_

_"La foto..." Naruto lo mira "... es para mí"_

_"Eh-? Para tí? Tu para qué quieres una foto mía?"_

_"aahhhh (suspiro) porque... por..." en un segundo, Sasuke empuja a Naruto sobre la cama, sosteniendo ambos brazos, se sienta sobre el rubio, que estaba anonadado por la reacción del moreno._

_"Sasu- ke?-!" sin aviso... sin preguntar... sin tiempo a reaccionar... Naruto sintió calidez en sus labios, un suave y dulce tacto. Como si un malvavisco topara su boca. El muchacho tenía sus ojos muy abiertos, sin duda alguna, no era una accidente... la situación era deliberada!  
_

_Aquel beso, inocente y puro, duró apenas un par de segundos; para Naruto el tiempo se detuvo... y fue lo que más le asustó. Empujó a Sasuke quien cayó al suelo. "Q-Q-QUÉ HACES!?"  
_

_"Hmp! Aún así... eres lento." susurró Sasuke que se levantó y sacó a Naruto de la cama para acostarse.  
_

_"agh-! Maldición! Respóndeme!" Sasuke se hizo el dormido._

_"((Será que-! nooooo... eso fue un accidente, sí, eso fue!))" pensó. Una vez que estaba acostado vino a su mente el rostro de Sasuke, cuando lo besó "((...! No no no no no NO! ... por qué tengo la sensación de... será que... creo que fue... lindo? NOOOOOOOOOOOO!))" cubrió su cabeza con la almohada y la mordió con rabia "((Cálmate Naruto! eso no fue lindo, ni tierno, ni te gustó, ni nada! ... Dormir, sí! Eso es lo que necesito... mejor me calmo, respiro profundo y me quedo... zzzZZZ))"_

* * *

**Continuará...  
**

**Da-chan:** Gracias por leerlo, yo espero que lo disfruten mucho! Envíenme comentarios de corrección: si creen que he escrito mal una palabra o frase, o si me he equivocado en el argumento -yo espero que no- ... Así me ayudan a mejorar mi ortografía, gramática y redacción! Chiana!

Generalmente escribo los capítulos de mis historias mientras escucho música... así que les tal o cual canción porque es con la que comienzo a escribir... jejejeje

Como siempre: todos los personajes son exclusivos de Masashi Kishimoto, creador del anime/manga Naruto Shippuden! Del cual me baso para esta historia!


	4. Capítulo 4

** Por qué tú? Díme por qué!?**

* * *

_**Da-chan:** Hola! Me dejé llevar por este cap... Escribí sin parar y tiene más palabras de las que quería! ... no importa... Disfrútenlo! (/ ^ 3 ^) /  
_

_**Agradecimientos:** jennitanime y Goten Trunks5 _

_**Recomendación:** Lean este capítulo con la siguiente canción:** Felt - Kimura Seiji** o similares.  
_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4  


Presente:

Les ha sucedido que se enamorna de alguien y... ni si quiera se dan cuenta! Me refiero a que aprecian a alguien y creen que ese cariño es de hermano, primo... un amor familiar? ... Sí?! -uuuffff!- QUE ALIVIO! Creí que era el único! ... Les pregunto porque eso me sucedió con Sasuke.

Si mi madre... sabe lo de Sasuke? ... Sí... bueno, ya no. Para ser más precisos... lo supo en vida...

Mi madre nos bendijo antes de que... bueno...

Yo les iba a contar una parte graciosa de mi vida con Sasuke, pero creo... creo que ya no estoy de buen humor... estoy algo triste... Para ser totalmente sincero no estoy feliz desde hace algún tiempo.

No me malentiendan! Cuando Sasuke y yo pasamos tiempo juntos, todos los pensamientos tristes, enojos, o cualquier otra emoción mala desaparecen... Pero, los pocos momentos en los que me encuentro solo... llegan a mí esos pesamientos... malos pensamientos... Aunque debo agradecerle a mi madre el que yo pueda disfrutar mucho más mi tiempo con Sasuke, pues gracias a ella... a su muerte... -snif snif- descubrieron mi enfermedad...

Desde que nos enteramos de la enfermedad de mamá, hasta su muerte; sólo pasó un par de meses, pero... esa parte de mi vida no me gusta... fue una época muy, pero muy triste para mí.

Sasuke? ... él solamente sabía lo de mamá... yo no tenía el valor de decirle lo mío, el resultado de mis exámenes... le tuve que mentir... La enfermedad de mi mamá se descubrió tarde, Sasuke y yo estabamos en el tercer mes de primer año de instituto...

En ese entonces yo ya había aceptado mis sentimientos por él y, créanme, fue muy, pero muy difícil mentirle...

* * *

_Pasado:_

_"NIÑOOOS! A COMEEER!"_

_"YA BAJAMOS MAMAAA!"_

_"Por qué gritas?"_

_"Le estoy avisando-"_

_"Yo digo, si igual vamos a bajar... para qué avisarle, no?"_

_"Agh! No cuestiones todo... -CRASH!- Oh! Qué fue-?" Sasuke y yo bajamos de la recámara y fuimos a la cocina "MAMA!" mi madre estaba en el suelo, inconciente! Qué le pasó?!  
_

_"Sasuke! M-mi madre! N-no reacciona!"_

_"Cálmate" me dijo Sasuke, con su característica voz; suave y tranquila. Él se acercó para revisarla; que bueno que estudia enfermería por las tardes... "Tranquilo, ella aún respira... es mejor llamar una ambulancia. Ve!"_

_"S-sí!" Teléfono?! ¿Dónde está?! Oh! -tuntuntin- "Hola!? Emergencias?!"_

_"Sí. Qué sucede?"_

_"Mi-mi madre se desmayó en la cocina y no despierta... Necesitamos una ambulancia!"_

_"De acuerdo, cálmate y dime tu dirección..."_

_Así fue como a los cinco minutos llegó la ambulancia y los dos nos subimos... Qué le sucede?! Será cansancio?! Estrés?!  
_

_Llegamos en menos de diez minutos, que para mí fueron horas! Entramos por emergencias. Un doctor la revisó y la llevaron, con mucha rapidez a la sala de radiología; le hicieron una tomografía. Sasuke me dijo que me sentara, que era mejor mantener la calma y esperar al doctor. Él estuvo a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano; callado y sereno._

_Luego de una agobiante y depresiva hora; el doctor se nos acerca._

_"Son familiares de la paciente Uzumaki _Kushina?"__

__"Sí!" me levanté tan rápido como el rayo.__

__"No hay un adulto?"  
__

__"No doctor" dijo Sasuke "Somos los únicos familiares que tiene."__

__"De acuerdo. Síganme" Nos condujo a su consultorio. Una vez dentro, encendió una máquina donde puso las radiografías.__

__"Qué edades tienen?"__

__"Yo tengo 16 y él tiene 15" responde Sasuke por mí.__

__"Vaya que son jóvenes... Son sus hijos?"__

__"Sí"__

__"Mmmm... ya veo... " el doctor se sienta y su rostro cambia drásticamente. Se vuelve más serio. "Están seguros de que no hay ningún familiar o amigo cercano, adulto?"__

__"Pues... Sabemos de un amigo cercano, pero temo que no se encuentra cerca en estos momentos. Se fue de viaje hace poco y no volverá dentro de un tiempo."  
__

__"..." junta sus manos en puño y nos mira "No me gustan los rodeos, pero me es complicado decirle esto a unos pequeños..."__

__"No importa!"__

__"Cálmate Naruto..." comencé a respirar muy rápido, temblar y me dolía el pecho "Tiene agua?" el doc le pasó a Sasuke un vaso con agua que sacó de un poma. Sasuke es precavido y trajo mis pastillas... me las tomé. Así fue que me calmé un poco... "Puede continuar..."__

__"Por los medicamentos, él tiene T.E.I., verdad?"  
__

__"Sí... no se preocupe, mientras yo esté aquí, no le sucederá nada." el doctor tenía una cara de desagrado, parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero Sasuke lo interrumpió "Él es su verdadero hijo. No puede sacarlo porque, yo soy adoptado... Naruto tiene más derecho que yo..." parece que Sasuke lo convenció.  
__

__"De acuerdo... La sra. Uzumaki tiene... tiene un tumor en el cerebro."__

__...__

__"Qué-!" mi-madre-tiene-qué? cómo? p-por qué?!__

__"...! Qué lo provocó?" preguntó Sasuke, pues yo aún seguía en shock.__

__"Veran... Necesitamos realizar unos análisis más exhaustivo para conocer las causas y tipo de cáncer."__

__"..." C-cáncer? dijo cáncer?!__

__"Necesitamos el consentimiento de un familiar para realizar todos los exámenes necesarios."__

__"Por supuesto... Naruto, ten, bebe" me pasó más agua. Pero aún no puedo responder...__

__"Quédense aquí. Una enfermera vendrá por ustedes para llevarlos a casa." cerró la puerta y todo quedó en silencio.  
__

__"Tranquilo Naruto. Todo saldrá bien..." Sasuke me abrazó y me sostubo con fuerza mientras mi mirada seguía perdida, junto con mis pensamientos. Luego de unos cinco minutos abren la puerta; Sasuke aún me abraza.__

__"Ustedes son los niños de la sra. Uzumaki? Vengan, llamaré un taxi para que vayan a casa."__

__"No, no, no ... no me ire de aquí NO SIN MAMÁ!"__

__"Ven Naruto." Sasuke me ayudó a levantarme y salimos del consultorio. Nos sentamos en los jardines del hospital. Necesitaba tomar aire fresco.  
__

__"Sa-su-ke... mi- mi madre..." él me abrazó con fuerza, sentía que mi corazón escaparía de mi pecho en cualquier momento. Luego de un tiempo sentados en el jardín, Sasuke decidió llamar a Jiraiya y contarle lo de mamá, pero su celular estaba apagado. Entonces fuimos a la cafetería, eran las 5 de la tarde y aún no habíamos almorzado. Un par de tostadas, una taza con café y un chocolate caliente fue lo que nos alcanzó con el poco dinero que llevabamos con nosotros... __

__"-Parientes de Uzumaki Kushina a la sala 3B, parientes de Uzumaki Kushina, sala 3B-" me levanté como un relámpago y fui lo más rápido que pude a ese lugar; Sasuke iba detrás de mí. Cuando llegamos el doctor nos esperaba sentado.  
__

__"Y bien doctor? Y mi madre?!" Sasuke me obligó a sentarme.  
__

__"Temo que, Kushina, tiene un tumor maligno..." mi respiración se detuvo, todo se volvió oscuro "Naruto, NARUTO!" la voz de Sasuke fue lo último que escuché y me desmayé.  
__

__Desperté en una camilla. Sasuke estaba dormido, tenía su cabeza sobre la cama y mi mano debajo de ella; sosteniéndola con fuerza. Miré por la ventana y estaba oscuro... "((Así que... anocheció...))" Luego miro a Sasuke, cuando duerme es como un bebé, je! Comencé a acariciar su cabello y despertó. Seguía sosteniendo mi mano con fuerza.  
__

__...__

__"Naruto, veo que despertaste. Qué bueno." el doctor que atendió a mi madre entró sin avisar; a Sasuke parece que le molestó un poco, pero aún así no dejó de sostener mi mano. "Tu mamá despertó de la anestesia, puedes-" antes de que terminara la frase; bajé y corrí hacia el doc. Sujeté la mano de Sasuke con mucha fuerza! No quería que me dejara solo... tampoco quería dejarlo solo...  
__

__Llegamos a la habitación de mamá; entramos. Tenía suero y se veía muy decaída... como si no hubiera dormido toda una semana. El doctor le habrá contado...  
__

__"H-hola!" intentaba estar lo más alegre que podía, creo que no fue lo suficiente.__

__"Tranquilo Naru... ya lo sé... sé lo que tengo..." dijo mi madre, con un quiebre en su voz, ella estaba reprimiendo su llanto... comencé a llorar! ... Por qué demonios no puedo ser valiente?! De forma automática me dejé caer en los brazos de mi Uchiha. Él me abrazó... tiemblas? ... Por qué tiemblas Sasuke? ... Mi respiración se calmó luego de unos minutos y cuando levanté la mirada, pude ver el rostro de Sasuke; le susurré:__

__"Estás incómodo? ... además... estás sonrojado... qué te sucede Sasuke?"__

__"Je!" él no susurró, habló fuerte y claro "Mira detrás de ti..." doy la vuelta y veo a mi madre sentada y con los ojos muy abiertos... vaya que se veía sorprendida!... Oh- diablos! No me acordé que...__

__"T-tú y Sasuke-kun... son... son...!?" me alejé de él de forma brusca. Mi madre no sabía que yo estaba con él... pensaba contarle pero, luego pasó todo esto, en apenas un día.  
__

__Nunca había tenido secretos con mamá. A Sasuke le daba igual si ella lo sabía o no, lo que él no soportaba era que yo fuera brusco, Sasuke mostraba su afecto en el lugar y momento que a él le apetecía... Pero cuando yo le decía que no... se molestaba... Sin embargo, cuando volví mi cara para ver su reacción, estaba sereno y aún estaba rojo. Tal vez no era el momento ni lugar adecuado, pero Sasuke me lo ha dicho muchas veces. Dice que soy impulsivo.__

__Tomé la mano de aquel chico con cabello y ojos negros como la noche y piel blanca como la nieve, con un rostro colorado de la vergüenza; miré a mi madre; mis piernas temblaban y casi gritando, dije:__

__"M-Madre! Sasuke y yo s-s-somos NOVIOS!"__

__Ella quedó aún más impactada, y Sasuke me miró con asombro. Eso sí que fue loco... No obstante, mamá no dijo nada. Simplemente esbozó una tierna sonrisa y nos pidió que nos acerquemos. Nos abrazó y con una dulce voz, tan dulce como la de Sasuke.  
__

__"Estoy muy feliz."__

__No se qué cara abrá puesto Sasuke, sólo sé que mamá lloró, igual que yo... de tristeza? ... de alegría? ... No lo sé... Supongo que eran sentimientos mezclados. Tal vez sólo lo dije para evitar la tristeza por un momento. No soportaría verla llorando.  
__

__...__

__...__

__Ella pasó un mes en el hospital. el doctor quería ver la evolución del tumor y realizar más exámenes, pues aún no sabíamos la causa. En la habitación estabamos mamá y yo; Sasuke había ido a casa por dinero, y ropa para mi madre.  
__

__"Así que los dos se quieren, eh?"__

__"Ajá! Yo diría que lo amo!" dije, con una gran sonrisa que salió natural. "Aunque... Sasuke no es muy expresivo en público... sabes?" ella rió levemente  
__

__"Era de esperarse, Sasuke-kun debe ser como su padre. Después de todo, cuando Mikoto lo besaba en público, así sea en la mejilla, él se ponía muy rojo y se molestaba sutilmente jajajajaa..."__

__"jajajajajjajaja..." ella se ve feliz, como si estuvieramos en casa. De pronto llegó el doctor, con los resultados de los exámenes de sangre.__

__"Qué tal, doc!"__

__"Buenos días, Ozaki-san"__

__"Buenos días Naruto, Kushina. Tengo los resultados."__

__"..." mi madre está seria. Así que sólo vino para arruinar el momento... aaahhh... Mejor los dejos solos...__

__"Naruto, es mejor que tú también escuches." qué? por qué? el doctor se sentó cerca de mamá y le pasó los resultados "Kushina-san, tienes una rara enfermedad llamada Síndrome de Hippel-Lindau."  
__

__"Qué? Síndrome de hiper-linda?! jojojojojooo..." __

__"Mamá! ... No es momento de bromas!"__

__"Perdón, perdón..."__

__"Como te decía. Es un extraño tipo de cáncer... " Ozaki-san cruzó sus brazos. "Respóndeme esto..."__

__"...-?"__

__"Usas lentes?"__

__"Sí"__

__"Desde cuándo?"__

__"Pues... desde los 13 o 14 años..."__

__"mmmm... Tenías dolores de cabeza muy fuertes? O migrañas?"__

__"Sí. Pero eso es reciente"__

__"Cuánto tiempo llevas con migrañas?"__

__"No sé... desde hace unos tres o cuatro meses..."  
__

__"Y por qué no viniste a realizarte un chequeo?!"__

__"Jeje... pues... creí que era el estrés por la boda que estoy organizando. Las migrañas comenzaron poco después de los preparativos, así que... creí que... era estrés... ups!"__

__"Agh!" Ozaki-san se veía muy molesto... Casi parece que... "Bueno, por último. Recuerdas si tus padres tenían esta enfermedad? Cuáles son las historias clínicas de ellos?"__

__"Ellos fallecieron hace tiempo, de vejez. Crees que aún existan sus fichas?"__

__"Vejez dices? mmmmm... Igual escribe sus datos."__

__"Está bien..." el doc le pasó un papel y una pluma. "Listo! ... Para qué quieres esto, Ozaki-san?" Ozaki me miró fijamente.__

__"Naruto, quiero hacerte un examen de sangre... No! es imperativo que te realices uno."__

__"Ozaki!" mi madre elevó su voz y ambos quedamos sorprendidos "Para qué quieres que Naruto se haga un examen de sangre?!" el doc dio un gran suspiro.  
__

__"Esta enfermedad es muy rara y, es hereditaria. Quiero estar seguro de que Naruto esté libre de esto... Hay una posibilidad de que también la posea él..."__

__"... no... y para qué los expedientes de mis padres? Por qué no eres claro! Maldición Ozaki! Explícame bien!"__

__"M-mamá..." ella se ve muy preocupada . Y sin duda se conocen... Mi madre no trata a los desconocidos así!__

__"E-está bien, cálmate." ella respiró profundo, exaló y se recostó en el respaldar de la camilla. Me senté del otro lado y miré al doctor. Ozaki continuó: "Este síndrome es un tipo de cáncer cerebral que se produce por la mutación de un gen. Temo que no hay cura... El 95% de este síndrome es heredado de padre a hijo; el otro 5% son personas que desarrollan la enfermedad sin necesidad de padres con antecedentes..."  
__

__"Te dije que mis papás murieron de viejitos. No tenían enfermedades ni nada parecido"__

__"En tal caso tú debes ser del 5%... lo lamento..." luego de un lento y apesunbrado silencio, prosiguió "Ya que tú desarrollaste la enfermedad, Naruto tiene altas posibilidades de tenerla."__

__"-!" yo?!__

__"También es posible que no lo poseas, pero, en caso de que la prueba de positivo... Si lo detectamos a tiempo puedo darte un tratamiento adecuado-"  
__

__"Y mi madre? Qué le pasará a ella?!"  
__

__"Ella tiene que someterse a una cirugía. Tiene un tumor grande y es canceroso, quiero decir que si no lo extirpamos, podría diseminarse a otra parte del cuerpo."__

__"Pero..."__

__"Pero? por qué dices eso mamá?"__

__"Tu mamá se refiere a que hay una complicación" Kushina asiente levemente y mira a Naruto con ternura; toma la mano de su hijo "El tumor está ubicado muy cerca del hipotálamo; lugar donde se controla la energía, sueño, alimentación, presión arterial entres otras funciones tan o más importantes de las que he mencionado." Toda la habitación tenía un ambiente muy pesado y sombrío. Y pensar que unos minutos atrás, mamá y yo reíamos como en casa...  
__

__Salí de la habitación junto con Ozaki-sensei para realizarme los exámenes; tenía que esperar un mes por los resultados. Cuando nos encontrábamos en el laboratorio comencé a preguntar.  
__

__"Ozaki-san?"__

__"Que sucede Naruto?"__

__"Desde cuando conoce a mi madre?"__

__"Kushina? mmmm... desde la universidad. Eramos vecinos en el edificio departamental."__

__"Conoció a mi padre?"__

__"Sí. Minato-san era un buen hombre. De hecho, te pareces muchísimo a él. Pero veo que en la personalidad eres idéntico a ella" y me sonrié agradablemente.  
__

__"Puedo pedirle un favor?"  
__

__"Por supuesto! Qué quieres?"__

__"Lo de los exámenes... no se lo cuente a Sasuke. Sea cual sea el resultado, no se lo diga." Ozaki se puso serio por un momento. Había terminado de extrer la sangre y se dirigió a la mesa para las muestras. Yo lo miraba desde la silla y comenzó a hablarme.  
__

__"Naruto... Tú sabes que Kushina debe saber esto, no?"__

__"Sí... Lo que le pido es que cuando tenga los resultados no los diga delante de Sasuke... Sea bueno o malo..." Ozaki-san bajó la cabeza por unos segundos.__

__"Aaaahhhh... está bien." yo me alegré un poco, pero... Salí del laboratorio y fui con mamá. Cuando entré, él ya estaba allí. Su rostro estaba como siempre. Parece que mamá no le contó nada. Desde que mi madre ingresó al hospital no me aparté de su lado. Sasuke, por otra parte, asistía solo a clases he iba a casa por ropa y dinero para mi a mamá.  
__

__Un día que me encontraba solo con mi madre, llamamos al doctor y nos pusimos de acuerdo en la fecha de su operación. Ella no quería operarse hasta no saber el resultado de mis análisis. Así que quedamos que la operación se realizaría al día siguiente de conocer mis resultados.__

__Le pregunté a mamá y me dijo que Sasuke si sabía de mis exámenes, gracias mamá... Así que no me quedó otra opción que decirle.__

__Un mes después llegaron los resultados. Los tres nos encontrabamos en la habitación.  
__

__"Naruto... no tienes la enfermedad." eso me alivió tanto... de hecho, mamá era la más tranquila. Sasuke regresó a casa al terminar el día. Yo salí a la cafetería y me encontré con Ozaki-san, que no tenía un rostro feliz.  
__

__"Ozaki-san! Hola. Qué le pasa? Está preocupado por la operació de mañana?"__

__"Naruto... Tengo algo que decirte. En privado." no me gustó nada el tono de su voz, ni su expresión. Una vez dentro de su consultorio, abos tomamos asiento. "Es bueno que no tengas la enfermedad de Kushina, pero temo que encontré algo más."__

__"Es malo, verdad? Si no lo hubiera dicho frente a los otros..." mis manos empezaron a sudar.  
__

__"Pues... es tratable. Tus resultados muestran que tienes inicios de cáncer de estómago, provocado por una úlcera... Con medicamentos puede desaparecer."__

__"Es curable! Entonces porqué la seriedad doc?!"__

__"Naruto, es tratable y curable, pero no deja de ser peligroso. La úlcera se creó por el estrés de la enfermedad de tu mamá. La herida es grande y llevará tiempo para que sane.. si llegas a tener un golpe fuerte en el estómago podrías dispersar células cancerosas en la sangre y eso sí sería un gran problema."__

__"No lo dijo delante de mamá para que no se preocupe..."__

__"Sí"__

__"Gracias..." salí del consultorio y caminé al jardín del hospital. Era de noche y estaba muy preocupado por la operación de mamá que se llevaría a las 10 de la mañana. Sasuke no fue a clases y ambos nos en contrábamos en la habitación. Mamá quería hablar con nosotros.__

__"Niños, quiero que sepan que me alegra saber que se quieren... así como Minato y yo, o como tus padres, "__

__"Mamá... pa-parece que estubieras des... despidiéndote..."__

__"Nunca se sabe, Naru-chan"__

__"Mamá! N-no digas esas cosas." Kushina miró a Naruto con tristeza; luego tomó la mano de Sasuke "Sasuke, mi hijo, recuerda que siempre pense eso de ti... que nadie diga lo contrario. Cuída bien de mi bebé, sí?" tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y parece que Sasuke quiería llorar también. Sasuke sólo asintió y apretó su mano con fuerza.__

__Vi entrar a mi madre a la sala de operaciones con una sonrisa que iluminaba un día oscuro...__

__Esa fue la última vez que vi su sonrisa...__

* * *

__**Da-chan: **Como siempre... Naruto, Sasuke y Kushina son personajes creado por Masashi Kishimoto, lo mío es la historia xD ... Y si se preguntan de Ozaki-san? ... él le pertenece a Fuyumi Ono... Yo sólo quise usarlo en un cap... ;) (-anime/manga Shiki-)  
__

__Espero que les haya gustado muchichichichisimooooo! Comentarios? yo espero que sí... onegai *ojos de nekito con botas*__

**__Besos y abrazos de papel!__**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Por qué tú? Díme por qué!?**

* * *

_**Da-chan:**__ Hoooooola! (/^3^)/ *chu* ... Yo se lo esperaban con ANSIAS a mi no me engañan! ;D  
_

_**Agradecimientos:** a yamii Nara por su review! ;D_

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishi-chan xD yo sólo los pido prestados sin permiso para la historia =D= ... OJO! la trama es mía =) y espero que les guste!_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5

Presente:

Naruto estaba cerrado a la idea de que yo estubiera enamorado de él.

Qué? Por qué me enamoré?

Pues... Sólo nació y ya! ... Rayos! ... Es sólo que los pequeños detalles que, Naruto, me daba me hacían feliz... ya!? ... Genial... estoy a-avergonzado... tsk!

Él siempre me tenía como primera opción... Cuando me di cuenta que lo amaba me volví un poco menos exigente con él, y... que? (...) Ah, eso... Bueno, a estas alturas no puedo decir que habría dicho mi padre. Supongo que le habría costado aceptar nuestra relación, pero al final hubiera cedido; eso gracias a mi madre; ella de seguro me hubiese apoyado desde el inicio. Mi hermano aún no lo sabe.

No me importó enamorarme de un chico.

Una ves, mi madre, me dijo que encontrar nuestra alma gemela es difícil, pero cuando uno descubre y siente que esa es la persona indicada, debes luchar por su afecto, por su amor, ganarte el corazon de aquella persona... y eso toma tiempo. Creo que tomé la frase al pie de la letra.

Y me llevó dos años para que ese tonto aceptara sus sentimientos por mí... Sí que es un cabeza dura!

Cuando Naruto aceptó lo que sentía por mí... ese día volví a sonreír... es extraño esto llamado, AMOR. Hace que una persona cambie, no drásticamente... pero te vuelve mejor persona. Cuando correspondió mis sentimientos me volví un sobreprotector con él, después de todo debo cuidar lo que es mío! A él no le gusta nada, pero tiena que soportarlo... pues, porque... así soy yo!

Naruto me cautivó cuando lo vi vestido de chica; una vez que hicimos una apuesta... Desde entonces mi amor creció y no podía detenerlo...

Naruto ha tenido mala suerte con respecto a su salud, pues además de tener cáncer, él tiene un problema médico desde pequeño. Yo no me enteré de aquella condición hasta que me salvó de alguien. Eso pasó cuando tenia poco tiempo viviendo con los Uzumaki. Naruto entraba en un estado desconocido y debo decirles que la primera vez que lo vi así, me asusté mucho.

Estoy muy seguro de que aquella vez que me salvó, fue cuando entró en mi corazón; sin darme cuenta.

* * *

_Pasado:_

_"Chicos. Quieren ir al parque de diversiones?!"_

_"SIIIIIIIIII!" Naruto, como siempre escandaloso... "Sasuke, corre!"_

_"Sí, sí... allá voy" Subimos al auto y la sra. Kushina nos llevó al parque de diversiones de Konoha... lo habían inaugurado desde hace tiempo pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de ir... incluso ahora, no me gusta la idea, pues mis familia falleció hace seis meses...  
_

_Eran las 7 de la noche, "así es mejor", dijo la mamá de Naruto. Supongo que así podemos ver las luces de los juegos mecánicos, no sé... Naruto es muy enérgico para ser más joven; sí, Naruto es más pequeño que yo. Es de esperarse, después de todo es casi un año menor._

_Raramente estamos en el mismo año. No es que yo me quedé, no! Es que la sra. Kushina se confundió y matriculó a Naruto un año más del que le correspondía. Naruto me contó que ese año fue muy difícil, pero gracias a las tutorías de Jiraiya-san aprobó con honores. Eso me cuesta creerlo, porque, del poco comportamiento que he visto de Naruto, en la escuela elemental, es vago para sus tareas... Simplemente no lo comprendo!  
_

_Nos hemos subido a un sinnúmero de juegos! Oh! ... Ya veo de dónde sacó Naruto tanta energía *Kushina toma la mano de Sasuke y corre detrás de su hijo para subir al siguiente juego* _Luego de unas tres horas, subiendo y bajando de casi todos los juegos:

_"Mama...-! T-tengo que... -!"_

_"Te lo dije o no? je! ...-! Oe! OEE!" maldición! yo le digo que no coma tanto antes de subirse a la montaña rusa, pero no! Va y se atraganta con tres hot dog, una malteada gigante, un helado y dos algodones de azúcar... Si quería vomitar por qué me arrastró a mí a los baños?! tsk! ... (...) ... Ya no escucho que vomite "Ya terminaste, Naruto?"  
_

_"S-sieeee...-!"_

_"Qué asco! Mirate, ni si quiera sabes vomitar sin ensuciarte!" _

_"Eh..." *Naruto mira su camisa* "-! P-perdón Sasuke aajajajaja" claro, ahora ríe como idiota!_

_"Quítate eso!"_

_"Pero no tengo nada debajo! No quiero que me vean sin camisa! Además hace fríoooo!" que idiota! *Sasuke se quita la camiseta azul que tenía sobre un buzo blanco delgado de mangas largas* "Ten"  
_

_"Oh! Gracias Sasuke!" *Naruto se quita la de él* "Qué hago con la mía?"_

_"Tírala a la basura."_

_"Pero si es mía!"_

_"Yo no quiero que las personas me miren como un bicho raro por oler a vómito. Tírala o me devuelves mi camiseta"_

__"Está bien" *Naruto, tira la suya a un tacho de basura y se pone la camiseta de Sasuke* "WWoooowww... está calientita!__

_"O-oe! N-no hagas eso, dobe!" se ve estúpido abrazando mi camiseta, peor aún si la tiene puesta... tonto..._

_"Ya estoy limpio y calientito! ... Vamos con mamá"_

_"Claro, si supiera donde está."_

_"Eh? N-nos perdimos?"_

_"No, idiota. Te perdiste y me arrastraste contigo!"_

_"No hay de qué preocuparse, la llamo y- ... y... -! eh?"_

_"Perdiste el celular, verdad?" Oh, genial! ... por qué sonrie?! Qué acaso no ve que estamos perdidos?_

_"Vamos donde estacionamos el auto. Estoy seguro que mi madre nos está esperando allí"  
_

_"Mejor vamos al puesto de información"  
_

**_-o-o-o-_**

**_-o-_**

**_-o-o-o-_**

_"Ves! mamá no está aquí! Te digo que vayamos al estacionamiento!"_

_"No. Ven, vamos a la entrada principal del parque"_

_"Pero Sasuke~ ... O-oe! No me dejes atrás!"_

**_-o-o-o-_**

**_-o-_**

**_-o-o-o-_**

_"Ahora sí iremos al estacionamiento?"_

_"Sabes dónde es?"_

_"Sí! ... eh... no. Pero de seguro tú sí, verdad Sasuke?" _

_Nos hubieramos puesto de acuerdo en un punto estratégico en caso de que sucediera algo como esto; yo pensaba sugerirlo... Pero incluso Kushina-san, a penas llegamos al parque, salió corriendo como quinceañera. Mientras bajábamos de un juego para subir a otro, traté de llamar su atención... INÚTIL. Es como si el único adulto, fuera yo; y ni si quiera me hacían caso... tsk!  
_

_Salimos del parque y caminamos hacia el estacionamiento. Para cuando me di cuenta que era una zona algo desolada y, por si fuera poco, las luces casi no iluminaban me topé con la helada sensación de que alejarnos... no haya sido una buena idea._

_Dos pre-adolescentes de 11 años caminando por un lugar como este... mmmm... Pero si me retracto, Naruto creera que me dio miedo y... NO! Un Uchicha no se retracta! ... Bueno, después de todo, soy el mayor. No te preocupes dobe, Sasuke te protege...  
_

_"Sasuke~ estás seguro que es por aquí?"_

_"Hmp!" Qué molesto! Primero me obliga a escuchar como devuelve todo lo que comió, luego molesta para que vayamos a donde insistió y ahora duda de mi sentido de orientación...  
_

_"AH! Sasuke mira! Es el auto de mamá!" rubio tonto! Creyó que el gran Sasuke Uchiha se perdería en un lugar así, ja!  
_

_Mientras cruzaban la calle, entre las oscuridad de una densa noche y el parpadear errático de las luces que indicaban la entrada del garage, Sasuke observó una sombra dirigirse hacia ellos desde la esquina. Sasuke sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y sabía muy bien, en aquel instante, que la desición de haber ido solos por un sitio como ese, habría sido el primer error en lo que iba de su vida._

_Naruto se encontraba un par de pasos delante de Sasuke y no se había percatado de la presencia de aquel extraño _sujeto_._

_En un instante, el silencio fue roto por la ronca voz de ese hombre, alto y corpulento, vestido con una abrigo ancho, pero que mostraba una abultada barriga y brazos gruesos. Tenía una capucha puesta y fumaba un cigarrillo que no emanaba el típico olor del tabaco._

_"Están perdidos?"_

_"Eh?" Naruto se detubo y pensaba en voltear para ver de quien era la voz "... -! Sasu-?!"_

_"Shhh..." susurró Sasuke; que avanzó sin detenerse, sujetando la mano de Naruto jalándolo para que siga caminando sin mirar la procedencia de la voz._

_"Eh, niños! No me oyeron?" maldición! dejanos en paz estúpido drogadicto!_

_Para cuando llegaron al auto, Sasuke, se percató que Kushina no se encontraba en el sitio y que esperarla no sería muy tranquilo o agradable. Así que continuó caminando.  
_

_"Oe, Sasuke. Este es el-!" Sasuke apretó la mano de Naruto con fuerza y el rubio se dio cuenta que la situación no era nada buena; en especial si el sujeto aún los seguía de cerca._

_Cuando ambos pre-adolescentes divisaron la otra entrada, Sasuke volvió a apretar la mano de Naruto con mucha fuerza, varias veces. "((Naruto... apenas estemos fuera, corre! Corre y no pares! ... MALDICIÓN!))"_

_Quizá el miedo, quizá la noche, o simplemente porque el uno confiaba y conocía al otro más de los que creían, provocó que los pensamientos del Uchiha se transmitan al pequeño Uzumaki y cuando los dos pusieron un pie fuera del garage, soltaron sus sudadas manos, dieron vuelta a la izquierda y empezaron a correr como si la tierra detrás de ellos comenzare a abrirse, formando un gran cráter que podría tragárselos vivos._

_"NO PARES NARUTO, CORRE, RÁPIDO!" gritó Sasuke "AH-!"_

_"SASUKE!"_

_"SIGUEE, NO IMPORTA! VETEEEEEE!" El moreno tenía una memoria e inteligencia envidiables, pero cuando se trataba de deportes era un mundo totalmente opuesto. Sasuke no fue lo suficientemente rápido y aquel tipo lo atrapó de un brazo.  
_

_Naruto corrió hacia Sasuke, pero el sujeto sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y la sostuvo sobre el cuello del pequeño Uchiha._

_El frío metal afilado que podía sentir en su cuello hizo que el Uchiha tragara gordo._

_"Te acercas, y cortaré a tu amiguito" expresa el vil hombre._

_"Sasu-ke!" susurró el rubio.  
_

_"((VETE NARUTO... No quiero que este imbécil te haga algo...))"_

_Naruto no podía soportar que aquel tipo lastimara a Sasuke, pero no podía hacer nada. El rubio no tubo más opción que agachar la cabeza y correr en dirección al parque, apretando sus puños con impotencia y sus ojos llenos de rabia y desesperación._

_Mientras el Uzumaki desaparecía entre las sombras, el drogadicto tapó la boca de Sasuke y lo llevó hacia una zona valdía; lejos de toda esperanza.  
_

_La boca de Sasuke estuvo tapada con la mano tierrosa del sujeto y cuando se encontraban en ese abandonado lugar le tapó la boca con un trapo sucio que cogió del suelo; amarrándola con fuerza. También amarró sus manos y pies con una soga que estaba en ese basurero.  
_

_Comenzó a revisar cada uno de los bolsillos y le quitó los zapatos; Sasuke no emitía ningún sonido._

_"Qué te pasa? No tienes miedo, pequeño?" Sasuke lo miraba con ira, nada más y nada menos. El hombre comenzó a buscar con aínco, varias veces en los mismos bolsillos, incluso comenzó a sudar "Acaso no tienes nada de valor?!" Sasuke seguía sin responder.  
_

_El hombre tosco se levantó y caminó de un lugar a otro, el sudor goteaba como si hubiese mojado su cara con agua y movía las manos nerviosamente. El moreno creyó que aquel drogadicto simplemente buscaba dinero, y no se equivocó; Sasuke pensó que luego lo golpearía y se iría... lamentablemente no pasó así.  
_

_Ese sujeto, luego de caminar de un lugar a otro por un par de minutos, se acercó al pre-adolescente rápidamente y con su sucia y nerviosa voz, en un tono más bajo, dijo: "No podré vender nada de lo que traes... pero calmaré un poco mi ansiedad" y dio una sonrisa tan horrible y deprabada que toda la calma que había mantenido, desapareció._

_Aquel hombre comenzó a acariciár el rostro del pequeño con una mano, mientras la otra la metía por debajo de su buzo..._

_"MMMNMNMMNNN! MMNNNNMNNM! ((NOOOOOO SUELTAMEEEE!))" Sasuke se encontraba indefenso._

_Sentía el miedo por primera vez en su vida. No podía cerrar sus ojos, los que comenzaron a derramar lágrimas de desesperación. Por mucho que forcejeaba e intentaba escapar, no podía; el sujeto era un hombre tosco y grande...  
_

**_-o-o-o-o-o-_**

**_((POOOW!))_**

_El hombre sintió un golpe en la cabeza; el drogadicto da media vuelta lo que permite a Sasuke distinguir a su posible salvador con la luz de la luna y un pequeño foco parpadeante en la esquina del solar.__  
_

_"((NA... RU... TO!))"_

_Sí, el rubio había regresado. Naruto estaba sudado y sucio, sus manos sujetaban una madera llena de tierra; sus ojos brillaban como un cristal mojado._

_"DÉJALO! MALDITO PERVERTIDOOO!" vocifera con todo lo que da su voz. El tipo se levanta y toca la parte trasera de su cabeza; sangre. Toma a Sasuke, pone la navaja en el cuello del Uchiha:  
_

_"MOCOSO! AHORA TU AMIGUITO LO PAGARÁ!" con rapidez el hombre tosco realiza un corte en la ropa del niño y la rompe en dos; descubriendo el pecho.  
_

_"SUÉLTALOOOO O TE MATAREEEE!" Una risa gruesa y ronca se escucha por parte del hombre que sujetaba a Sasuke._

_"NNNNNMM MMMNNNMMM! ((NARUTO CUIDADOOOOO))!"  
_

_"-!" el rubio es capturado por un segundo tipo: alto y esqueletico; que sonreía de manera perversa. El hombre tosco lanzó al pelinegro al suelo y luego se sentó sobre él. Un acto degenerado... perverso... vil!. Aquel tipo delgaducho sostuvo con fuerza las manos de Naruto -que había soltado la madera- y obligaba al pequeño Uzumaki a ver cómo el hombre tosco manoseaba al indefeso Uchiha._

_Sasuke gritaba lo que más podía. De sus ojos emanaron gotas cálidas y saladas que brillaban levemente con la luz de la luna. Sasuke voltea su rostro hacia Naruto, quien tenía sus ojos muy abiertos y sin pestañar..._

_"((Naruto... Naru... a-ayú... da-me!))" era lo que sus ojos expresaban; era lo que Naruto podía leer en los ojos de... la persona que había ganado un lugar cálido y único en su corazón._

**_-o-o-o-o-o-_**

_"GGAAAAAGHH!" fue lo que Sasuke escuchó._

_A lo que el tipo gordo se levanta y mira hacia la penumbra, el hombre esquelético se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo y sujetaba su brazo izquierdo con fuerza; el tipo deja a Sasuke y se acerca.  
_

_"Mierda! Lo dejaste escapar! ...-!" un líquido en tono carmín emanaba del brazo del tipo tumbado. "ME MODIÓ!" grita el flaco levantando la mirada; divisa una sombra detrás del sujeto tosco. No pudo prevenirlo a tiempo... **CRASH! ... PAAAF! **El gordo cayó inconciente y la parte trasera de la cabeza sangraba aún más que antes._

_El drogadicto mordido y arapiento miró a los ojos a aquel demonio de apenas 11 años._

_Ojos rojos -vertidos en sangre- y un rostro que no sólo mostraba odio... Buscaba venganza... Venganza que sólo se detendría al derramar sangre de los hombres que se atrevieron a tocar y latimar al joven Sasuke._

_Sasuke se había levantado del suelo y se encontraba contra la pared de un edificio viejo y abandonado que colindaba con aquel lote valdío. Había soltado sus amarras y cuando levantó la vista fue capaz de presenciar como Naruto golpeaba al sujeto de voz ronta con un madero grande; Sasuke vio como el sujeto calló al suelo sin más. Inconciente.  
_

_Sus ojos no podían dejar de ver el carácter que había adoptado Naruto ante la situación. Los ojos de Naruto, sus hermoso ojos topacio se habían convertido en rubí... Habían adoptado un ardiente y brillante tono escarlata que brillaba con gran intensidad. Sasuke no podía cerrar sus ojos. Ese no era el niño vago, travieso y alegre que siempre mostraba una dulce sonrisa._

_¿Dónde estaba el Naruto de siempre? Su Naruto!  
_

_El segundo tipo, delgaducho y ensangrentado, se levantó y empezó a correr por el temor infundido por los ojos del Uzumaki._

_Naruto corrió tras el sujeto y con el mismo tablón con el que dejó inconciente al grandulón golpeó al flaco. Un golpe que llegó por el lado derecho del hombre y lo lanzó con fuerza al suelo._

_Sasuke no podía decir nada; no lo detenía. Estaba en shock._

_El tipejo comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo, pero Naruto no dejaría que escapara... no vivo._

_Se acercó y comenzó a golpear el cuerpo del hombre caído, una y otra y otra vez!_

_"NARUTOOOOOO!"_

_El rubio voltea y sobre él cae Sasuke; ambos terminan en el suelo. El tablón voló lejos. Sasuke sujeta los brazos de Naruto contra la tierra y lo mira a la cara._

_"((Sa-su... ke...))" los rubíes regresan a su natural y hermoso color topacio. Naruto ya no estaba envuelto en aquella aura oscura y vengativa de hace unos instantes._

_"Naruto regresa! ... por... fa... vor..." expresa el pelinegro con la cabeza gacha, sus ojos cerrados mientras rodaban lágrimas por sus mejillas.  
_

_"Sasuke... Qué pasó?" el pelinegro abre los ojos y se pone a un costado. Naruto se sienta. Sasuke no podía creer que el rubio había regresado. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, no pestañeaba; seguían rodando lágrimas. "Sasuke... te encuentras bien?!" comienza a preguntar el Uzumaki preocupado por la expresión del Uchiha.  
_

_Repentinamente lo abraza._

_"Sasuke... Q-que t-te pa-sa?!" Sasuke no quiso hablar, no quería decir ninguna palabra. Lo único que buscaba en aquel momento era abrazarlo. El rubio no sabía lo que había ocurrido y Sasuke no se lo diría. ¿De qué le seviría a Naruto conocer lo que pasó en ese sitio?_

_Permanecieron así por unos minutos. Naruto no recordaba nada desde que habían salido del parque y se sentía extraño, pero no lo rechazó. Lentamente los brazos de Naruto correspondieron la muestra de afecto. _El rubio sentía una inexplicable calidez... y eso le agradó._  
_

_Ambos se levantan y se dirigen al auto. Allí se encientran a Kushina; ella estaba acompañada por dos oficiales._

_Sasuke pide que Naruto entre al auto de la señora Kushina. No quería que Naruto escuchara todo lo que pasó._

_Los tres adultos prestaron atención a cada palabra que decía Sasuke; Naruto sólo veía mover los labios del pelinegro y cómo su madre comenzó a llorar. Kushina abrazó a Sasuke con fuerza. Ambos oficiales corren hacia el lugar donde estaban los tipos._

_Sí, aún estaban los tipejos en el suelo. Kushina presentó cargo y los metieron presos._

_Después de unas semanas Sasuke se acerca a Kushina para preguntar lo que le había sucedido a Naruto, quien no se encontraba en casa. Había ido a la tienda. Ambos se sientan en la sala y ella le cuenta acerca de la enfermedad que tiene su hijo._

_"Cuando Naruto experimenta una fuerte rabia por cierta situación, su cerebro se apaga y entra en un modo de autodefensa. En ese estado es capaz de tener una velocidad y fuerza impresionantes. Su cerebro reconoce a todos como posibles amenazas y ataca..." Kushina hace una pausa "Felizmente las pocas veces que ha sucedido sólo han resultado heridos y nunca nos han demandado por la condición de Naru"_

_"..." Sasuke mira al suelo."_

_"Te pido que lo cuídes bien!" expresa Kushina con una sonrisa y Sasuke levanta la cabeza con sorpresa "Mi hijo nunca sale del trance por intervención de otros. Él siempre ha terminado desmayándose por el exceso de adrenalina envíado a su cerebro. Si tu sacaste a Naruto de ese estado significa que eres más importante de lo que tú crees, de lo que mi propio hijo cree..." y vuelve a sonreír calidamente. Calor que comenzó a crecer dentro del corazón de Sasuke._

* * *

_**Da-cha:** Les gustó?! A que sí! Verdad, VERDAD?! =D  
_

_Espero y me disculpen por mis HORRORES ortográficos y gramaticales que se me pasan por alto, pero -no quiero que sea una excusa- por más que leo tres veces antes de publicarlo... luego lo vuelvo a leer y BANG! aparece otro error D= _

**_KOKOROKARA NO SHAZAI! _**_(mis más sinceras d__isculpas!)_

**_ABRAZOS Y BESOS EN PAPEL!_**

_Reviews?! ... Los merezco? ... O-ne-ga-i... ;)  
_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Por qué tú? Díme por qué!?****  
**

* * *

_**Da-chan:**__ *mirando lectores a los ojos* Esperabas que publique... verdad? *Da-chan se aleja y sonríe* Ara ara ara... lees lo que publico! *flores rodean a la escritora* Me disculpo por la demooooooora... es sólo que me dejé llevar por mis otros fic GOMEN! *reverencia*  
_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son de Masashi-tan! Yo le pregunto si los puedo usar y dice: もちろん！しかし、あなたがぼくのものであると言う (Mochiron! Shikashi, anata ga boku no monodearu to iu.) Y yo quedo... (o.O)? _NANI?!_  
_

_**Agradecimientos a:** _yamii Nara y jennitanime ... Sí! les agradeceré cuantas veces me escriban! Las adoro chicas! ... sus comentarios me motiva a escirbir! Es-en-se-ri-o! =D

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6

Presente:

Creo que cada respuesta es más corta que la anterior, cierto? jejeje... eso es porque estar aquí sólo me permite contarte de mi pasado y lo que viví con Sasuke-teme!

Parece que llevara en el hospital toda una vida!

Bueno... por así decirlo JAJAJAJAAA... Sasuke me visita a diario y eso me hace muy feliz! O al menos lo hacía...  
No me malentiendan! Verlo a mi lado me hace feliz, muchísimo. Me doy cuenta que me ama tanto como yo a él, pero... así como me alegra verlo, también me duele... me duele y mucho!

Ozaki-san me dijo ayer que, efectivamente, mi enfermedad se volvió terminal...

Desde entonces siento un vacio en mi pecho y un nudo en mi garganta. Porque... ¿Y Sasuke? ¿Cómo se lo diré? No quiero verlo como aquella vez cuando él se enteró de mi actual condición... ese fue un feo día!

* * *

_Pasado:_

_Una semana después de aquella batalla en el patio trasero del Instituto, donde el Uzumaki había recibido un golpe en el estómago..._

_"-Uzumaki Naruto a la enfermería. Repito, Naruto a la enfermería-" toda la clase volteo a ver al rubio; se sentaba en la penúltima silla cerca de la ventana. Era la quinta vez en la semana que lo llamaban a ese lugar.  
_

_Es decir, toda la semana y en clase de literatura era llamado a la enfermería._

_"Agh!"_

_"Vamos!" Naruto mira detrás de él._

_"Pero me llamaron a mí, Sasuke; no seas metido-dattebayo!" el pelinegro se levanta y lo golpea en la cabeza. "Teme! Me dolió!"_

_Sasuke no hizo caso a los reclamos del rubio y salió del aula sin pedir permiso.  
_

_"Kakashi-sensei, ya venimos!"_

_"Si, si..." ni cuenta se dio que ambos salimos del salón, Kakashi-sensei sólo lee su libro favorito por décima vez!_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_"Pasa Naru... -?" Tsunade mira que el primero en entrar es Sasuke "De nuevo usted, señor Uchiha?"_

_Naruto aparece detrás del Uchiha con una sonrisa "Abuela-Tsunade! Déjelo... a él le preocupa mi salud. Eso es todo! hahahahaha" reía forzadamente._

_"No hay nada que no deba saber de Naruto, él y yo somos pareja."_

_"agh-!" Naruto casi cae al suelo, tubo que sujetarse de la espalda del pelinegro. El rubio se levanta como el rayo y se pone delante de Sasuke, moviendo sus manos de un lado al otro con rapidez y nerviosismo. Empezó a sudar un poco. "Q-que va! Abuela! El teme s-sólo quiere molestarme!"_

_Tsunade ya lo sabía, el mismo Sasuke le había contado cuando Naruto lo aceptó._

_Pero claro... el rubio no tenia ni idea!_

_Tsunade se hizo la sorda y le indicó a Naruto que se acostase en la camilla. Se acercó al rubio con una jeringuilla._

_"Otra vez, abuela?!" con los ojos abiertos y gotas de sudor bajando por su frente._

_"Te quedarás quieto o..." Naruto no quería saber el restro de la oración. Tsunade advertía una sola vez, la siguiente era un golpe seguro._

_Y la abuela tenía fuerza!_

_"Otra vez?" pregunta, como cada día que acompañaba a Naruto, el pelinegro mientras la aguja salía del brazo del rubio._

_"Son estudios de rutina..." Naruto bajó la mirada. La abuela-Tsunade siempre le decía lo mismo... cada vez que preguntaba, ella repetía la misma línea.  
_

_Sasuke no era un tonto; no por nada era el primero de todo el instituto. Pero interrogar a la abuela o al dobe sería inútil, pues cuando uno de ellos guardaba un secreto no había forma de saberlo._

_Pero Jiraiya... Con él si había un punto débil.  
_

**_-o-o-o-_**

**_-o-_**

**_-o-o-o-_**

_Era viernes por la tarde y ambos habían llegado a casa. Naruto fue a la cocina, él preparaba el almuerzo desde que su madre falleció... A Sasuke no le importaba en lo más mínimo, después de todo el pelinero no sabía nada de cocina. Sin embargo estaba cansado de...  
_

_"Hoy tenemos ramen!" replica con mucha alegría el rubio._

_"Tsk!"_

_"Oh... ahora te quejas de mi comida?" y su cara hace un puchero fingido.  
_

_"Me llevo quejando una semana..." levanta con asco los fideos mientras exhala un profundo suspiro.  
_

_"Si no quieres, me los como yo. No tengo problema!" Sasuke aleja el plato y Naruto lo aproxima hacia él. "Dónde vas?" Sasuke se levanta del comedor._

_"Pediré pizza."_

_"No debemos gastar el dinero en comida si yo ya preparé" le responde con una sonrisa que a leguas se veía forzada.  
_

_"Si pruebo eso una vez más..." hace una mueca de asco y se retira a la sala. Se hace el desentendido a la expresión del rubio... él ya sabía a quien preguntar.  
_

_Naruto se quedó en el comedor, su sonrisa falsa desapareció cuando ya no divisó a Sasuke por el pasillo. Un profundo suspiro fue lo que escapó de su boca._

_"((Y... ahora a comer!))" miró su cuenco, aún con media porción dentro. Pasó un minuto y el plato seguía igual, el rubio contemplaba su comida con tristeza; en la sala se escuchaban murmullos, esa era la voz de Sasuke. El Uzumaki mira el pasillo..._

_"((Seguro está hablando con el Ero-senin...))" levantó los palillos e introdujo un soliario fideo dentro de su boca; masticaba lentamente "((Si él regresa al comedor... verá la misma cantidad de comida.))"_

_Pero Naruto no podía comer más rápido, su propio cuerpo le impedía engullir su delicioso ramen. Aún con ese fideo en la boca sonríe tristemente "((Por lo menos mi comida favorita no es tan pesada!))" Sin embargo él sabía que no poder disfrutarla como ante le demostraba que su organismo no funcionaba al 101%_

_"Subiré a bañarme!" escucha el Uchiha mientras sube las escaleras._

_"O-okey!" Naruto miraba los fideos de su plato "((Me sorprende que... aún no haya terminado este bocado...))" piensa el Uzumaki mientras juega con los fideos del plato.  
_

_Naruto se levanta y vota por el lavabo las sobras de ambos cuencos... lágrimas de cascada salían de sus ojos, pero en su mente resuenan las palabras que le dijo Tsunade ese mismo día cuando salían de clases..._

_(("Recuerda no comer en exceso... No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero los resultados indicaron positivo..."))_

**_-o-o-o-_**

**_-o-_**

**_-o-o-o-_**

_Desde que lo golpearon ese día, cuando protegió a Sasuke de los bravucones... ese día empezó el final de su vida.  
_

_Toda la semana el rubio se realizó examen tras examen de sangre y hasta la tarde de ese viernes los resultados daban positivo..._

_Kushina le había encargado a Tsunade la historia clínica de su hijo; después de todo era la mejor doctora que conocía. En caso de que su hijo se saliera de control y Sasuke no pueda resolverlo por su cuenta, ella iría en su ayuda._

_Muy pocas personas sabían las enfermedades que tenía el Uzumaki._

_La que desarrolló de pequeño, el transtorno de ira, lo conocía la abuela Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Iruka y Sasuke. Que son amigos y seres queridos muy cercanos. La posibilidad de desarrollar cáncer, por ser hereditario, sólo lo conocía Ozaki-san y Tsunade... Un tema que quedó al aire, ya que las pruebas clínicas resultaron negativas a la enfermedad de la que murió Kushina._

_La madre de Naruto, antes de morir, le expresó a ambos médicos que no le dijeran a nadie; claro está exceptuando a Sasuke... Sin embargo, cuando Ozaki le contó al rubio que tenía una úlcera que podría acarrear cáncer estomacal Naruto pidió de favor que no se lo dijera al pelinegro, pues no quería que Sasuke lo viera con lástima o peor áun: verlo triste todo el tiempo._

_Eso sería ínfimo, pésimo... Sería peor que tener que morir. _

__Sin embargo, el amigo de Kushina se lo contó a Tsunade, quien era la médica de cabecera del chico.__

_Sí, el rubio desarrolló cáncer en el estómago producido por una úlcera que no se curó nunca... A pesar de que el rubio era cuidadoso y tomaba sus medicinas a la hora indicada a escondidas del Uchiha, había pasado un mes desde la muerte de Kushina y Naruto aún estaba acongojado por ello. Sasuke estaba con él todo el tiempo; no obstante perder a su madre, la mujer que lo crió durante 16 años, no era algo fácil de superar..._

**_-o-o-o-_**

**_-o-_**

**_-o-o-o-_**

_"Agh!" Naruto lavaba la vajilla y a su estómago llegó una punzada terrible. Tanto que uno de los platos de cerámica se cayó al suelo. "M-maldición!" expresa el rubio llevando sus manos a la barriga. ((Necesito mis medicinas!))_

_Naruto se dirigió a la sala, donde estaba su mochila, allí estaban sus pastillas. Caminaba encorbado: una mano apretaba su barriga a la altura del estómago y con la otra se sujetaba de las paredes para no caer por el dolor.  
_

_Sasuke no escuchó el quebrar del plato. Naruto caminó por el pasillo, preocupado de que Sasuke no lo viera en esas condiciones "((Lo bueno es que se está bañando...))" desde el piso de abajo se podía oir el agua que salía de la regadera._

_El rubio llegó a la sala, abrió el bolsillo, pero "((ME OLVIDÉ DEL AGUA!))" se reprochó a sí mismo. Él nunca fue capaz de tomar pastillas sin agua, ni siquiera las masticables de buen sabor... Se levantó del sofá, el estómago punzaba más agudo que antes. No pudo sostenerse de la pared y se desplomó sobre la mesita de centro y quebró varios portaretratos... Esta vez el Uchiha sí escuchó!_

_Sasuke baja corriendo las escaleras "NARUTO!" grita al ver el cuerpo tendido del rubio mientras se revocaba del dolor._

_"Sa-su... ke!" el rostro del rubio revelaba un intenso dolor que intentó esconder con una sonrisa que más se asimilaba a una mueca. El pelinegro corre a coger a Naruto, lo sacó del suelo cubierto de vidrios y marcos de fotos rotos._

_Sasuke sienta al rubio y se levanta en dirección al teléfono "Pero que-!" expresa y voltea. Naruto sujetaba la manga de la camisa "S-sólo da-me a-agua..." se notaba el sufrimiento y dolor en su voz._

_"La ambulacia primero!" le grita angustiado.  
_

_"P-por... favor... Sa-su... ke" y su característica sonrisa se vislumbró en su rostro. No podía negar la petición de la persona que amaba, Sasuke estaba sumamente asustado, pero no lo demostraba, más bien no quería...  
_

**_-o-o-o-o-o-_**

__"Ya ves!" pasaron unos cinco minutos y el rubio volvía a ser el "saludable" Naruto! "No había necesidad de llamar una ambulancia." el Uzumaki estaba sentado en la sala y el pelinegro recogía los vidrios del suelo, ya le faltaba poco. "Sasuke?" Naruto contempla el rostro del azabache; no estaba nada feliz.__

__Naruto toca el hombro del chico pero este se levanta y se aleja. Eso nubló el rostro del Uzumaki.__

__Luego regresa el Uchiha de la cocina donde vota los vidrios en la basura, se sienta junto a Naru. "Me dirás qué tienes?" Los ojos del rubio saltaron mientras Sasuke lo miraba de modo penetrante... Ante la presión baja la mirada. El Uchiha sujeta la cabeza del muchacho y lo obliga a mirarlo.__

__Naruto movía sus ojos de un lado a otro, no quería decirle la verdad... Aunque tampoco quería mentirle.__

__Sasuke sujetó las mejillas del rubio con fuerza y acercó sus labios con rapidez.__

__El Uchiha lo besó, sin cerrar los ojos. Naruto aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de que fueran pareja y sus órbitas permanecían abiertas; ni un sólo pestañeo. Así el Uchiha logró que Naruto lo mirara directo a sus ojos. El rubio no soportaba la presión... No podía verlo a los ojos si le ocultaba algo tan importante.__

__Naruto lo empujó.__

__Los zafiros miraban el suelo, el menear errático de sus zapatos. Y muy a su pesar se escuchó un susurro lleno de arrepentimiento: "Lo... siento..."__

__Sasuke suspiró profundamente, se levantó y esta vez sí fue a bañarse... Por que el rubio no se fijó que el Uchiha no tenía ni una gota de agua sobre él. Naruto veía como el pelinegro desaparecía al subir al segundo piso.__

**__-o-o-o-__**

**__-o-__**

**__-o-o-o-__**

__Era domingo por la noche.__

__Sasuke ignoró al rubio todo el fin de semana; Naruto se sentía abandonado... Abandono que él mismo se buscó.__

__Desde que Sasuke fue adoptado por Kushina a dormido en la misma habitación que el rubio; a Naruto no le molestaba para nada... y con el tiempo se sentía seguro de tener a Sasuke durmiendo en la cama de abajo de la litera (exceptuando un par de veces).__

__Pero esa noche no quiso estar en la misma recámara con Sasuke. Fue al cuarto de su madre y arropado entre las cobijas pensaba ((Madre... no sé qué hacer!)) Comenzó a sentirse extraño y se acordó que no había tomado su medicamento antes de dormir. Así que salió del confort y calor de la cama, bajó las escaleras en busca de sus pastillas.__

__Pastillas que guardaba en el único lugar donde el Uchiha jamás, JAMÁS buscaría.__

__"-Chocolates-" expresaba el envase que sacó de la alacena "No...!" en el instante en el que abrió la tapa se quedó sin respiración por unos segundos; no tenía más remedio que llorar para sí mismo.__

__El envase estaba vacío!__

__Cada sábado, el chico de ojos zafiro iba a la farmacia por la acostumbrada medicina para su enfermedad, pero dado que se sentía mal por la frialdad que le demostró el Uchiha esos días, se olvidó ir. ((T-tal vez esta noche... n-no me hará falta...)) pensó, queríendo creer que no le afectaría en lo absoluto saltarse una sola medicación.  
__

__Y, sin embargo sus manos temblaban...__

__Regresó a la cama y luego de mucho dar vueltas y vueltas, ignorando el dolor, se quedó dormido.__

**__...__**

.

__Sasuke abrió sus ojos... ((Qué es ese sonido?)) miró por la ventana y aún estaba oscuro, volteó su rostro y el reloj marcaba las 4:34 de la mañana. Parpadeó un par de veces y se sentó al borde de su cama, de nuevo ese sonido...__

__Cuando el Uchiha despertó completamete se levantó de un brinco y subió las escaleras de la litera "-!" no estaba el rubio.__

__Abrió la puerta de golpe y siguió el lastimero sonido que se hacía más fuerte a medida que se acercaba a la recámara de Kushina. Entró sin pensarlo y del baño personal provenía el sonido característico de alguien vomitando.__

__"NARUTO!"__

__El rubio estaba sujetando su estómago con fuerza y cada cierto tiempo vomitaba sangre.__

__"-Emergencias. En qué-"__

__"Rápido! Al 503 de la Av. Konohagakure!"__

__"-Cálmese y dígam-"__

__"RÁPIDO! ESTÁ VOMITANDO SANGRE!" vocifera con todo lo que daba su voz.__

**__-o-o-o-__**

**__-o-__**

**__-o-o-o-__**

__En la sala de espera estaba el pelinegro, sentado y con las manos juntas cerca de su rostro, contemplaba como el concerje trapeaba una zona cercana. Llevaba tres horas en ese lugar sin saber nada de Naruto.__

__"-Familiares de Uzumaki Naruto al consultorio 3B. Familiares de Uzumaki Naruto, sala 3B-" Sasuke ya había escuchado esa estancia antes.__

__Abre la puerta y un conocido lo esperaba sentado en el sillón, detrás del escritorio.__

__"Sasuke-kun..."__

__"Usted?" entra, y se acerca al escritorio con el ceño fruncido; antes de que el doctor pueda decir algo... "Qué diablos tiene Naruto!?"__

__"Cálmate..." Sasuke golpea la mesa con los puños cerrados. El médico expulsó todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones. "Él me pidió que no se lo contara a nadie..." quiso excusarse sin tener que romper la promesa que le hizo al hijo de su preciada y difunta amiga.__

__"AL DIABLO! Si no me dice la condición de Naruto lo golpearé!" Sasuke lo miraba de forma asesina.  
__

__"Toma asiento..." Sasuke obedeció a regañadientes. "Desde que Naruto se enteró de la enfermedad de su madre, que en paz descanse, estubo muy estresado y preocupado..." el pelinegro no comprendía muy bien, ¿qué tenía eso que ver con la explicación que buscaba? "...lo que le provocó una úlcera."__

__"..." el Uchiha lo observaba detenidamente aún con el ceño fruncido.__

__"Ese día que les mostré los exámenes, Naruto dio negativo a la enfermedad hereditaria de Kushina..." Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces y sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, a sabiendas de lo que escucahría luego "... pero... Sus resultados dieron positivo a cáncer de estómago."__

__Los manos de Sasuke se abrieron lentamente y cayó abatido en el respaldar de la silla. Su mirada estaba perdida...__

__"Le estaba suministrando medicación para minimizar... sin embargo..."__

__"... es... es..." susurró el chico.__

__"Sí, es maligno."__

__La sangre del Uchiha comenzó a hervir de golpe y sus ojos se tornaron rojos... Se notaba la sangre es ellos.__

__"C-como... e-está... él?"__

__"En estos momentos descansa bajo sedantes, los dolores son demasiado fuertes como para que pueda mantenerlos controlados con las pastillas que tomaba."__

__"P-puedo verlo?" su sangre seguía caliente, como una olla a presión.__

__"Sí... Pero debes dejarlo descansar." Ozaki lo condujo a la habitación donde estaba, entró y se sentó en una silla que acercó a la cabecera de la camilla. El doctor los dejó a solas.  
__

__El Uchiha sujetó la mano de su dobe. Naruto despierta.  
__

__"Sasu...ke..." se notaba el efecto de los fármacos "Per... dona... me..."__

__Sasuke cerró los ojos y meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro suavemente... Verlo despierto lo calmó completamente.__

**__-o-o-o-__**

**__-o-__**

**__-o-o-o-__**

__Pasó un día completo y Sasuke no se movió nada más que para comer e ir al baño. Ese martes en la mañana llegó Tsunade. El rubio seguía dormido por los anestésicos.__

__"Sasuke..." manifiesta la abuela al verlo todo lagañoso y con la pijama.__

__"Tsunade?" expresa despertándose y limpiándose los ojos.__

__"Ve a casa. Yo me quedaré"__

__"No"__

__"Pero-"__

__"Ya dije que no!" expresó sin gritar, no quería despertarlo. Tsunade sintió un pequeño incón en su pecho. Tomó asiento en el sofá que estaba cerca de la entrada.  
__

__"Tú lo sabías, no?" murmura el pelinegro, sin voltear a mirarla. Tsunade no contesta. "Lo sabías..."__

__"Tenía que... Soy su médica de cabecera." Sasuke desprendía un aura oscura.__

__"Mejorará?" de nuevo ese silencio incómodo y pertubador.__

__"Por qué?" susurra él "Por qué no me lo dijiste, Naruto?" el muchacho agachó su cabeza sobre la camilla y sus manos sostenían la del rubio con fuerza.__

__"P-por... que... no... quería ver-te... así..." el Uchiha levanta la mirada y observa el débil rostro del enfermo "Ves? Seré... egoísta, pe-ro... no quería ver... te llorar..." y de los hermosos ojos zafiro corren lágrimas, igual que de los del Uchiha. Naruto los cierra y sonríe cálidamente.__

__Eso fue lo que terminó de hundir al joven pelinegro y su rostro expresó toda la agustia, dolor y preocupación que había soportado desde que su Naruto había sido golpeado en aquella riña en el patio del colegio... Sasuke supo que ese fue el detonador para la condicón que ahora padecía el Uzumaki.__

__Sasuke se levantó, besó la frente de su pálido amor y dejó la habitación con una mirada asesina.__

__Tsunade no lo detuvo, aunque sabía lo que sucedería. Naruto no sabía donde se iba su Uchiha y con la dosis suministrada de anestésico había vuelto al mundo de los sueños. El Uchiha se dirigía a un sitio en específico...__

* * *

_**CONTINURÁ...**_

_**Da-chan:** Sé que el fic se basaba en los recuerdos individuales de cada chico... es decir, que era como si ellos lo relataran de manera personal... Es sólo que para cuando me di cuenta no podía modificarlo, pues si lo hacía dañaría las emociones de Sasuke...  
_

_SUMIMASEEEEEN! Vuelvo a disculparme... No quería tardarme en publicar, pero el tiempo se me fue volando (entre tareas, proyectos y fics nuevos)_

Será que merezco **reviews?** (*O*)/

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS EN PAPEL... reciclado!**


	7. Capítulo 7

** Por qué tú? Díme por qué!?**

* * *

_**Da-chan:** Jamás, jamás, jamás... ¡NUNCA! me imaginé que hacer el último capítulo de uno de mis primeros fic sería tan pesado. D: No por escribir en sí, sino por la demora en hacerlo... Mis más sinceras disculpas por quienes esperaban este fic desde hace mucho. Les cuento que no sabía como diablos concluirlo... sin terminar llorando... :'(  
_

_**Recomendación:** Lean este capítulo con la siguiente canción de fondo:** Wedding dress - Taeyang** o similares. ¡Disfrútenlo! :)  
_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7

Presente:

*Entra Sasuke a la habitación y Naruto se alegra fervientemente*

_—_ ¡Sasuke! Justo a tiempo. Ayúdame a relatar cuando le diste esa paliza a los que me golpearon en el estómago aquella vez...

_—_ ¿Por qué quieres contar eso?

_—_ ¡Oh, vamos! Eso será entretenido. _*_mira a la entrevistadora_*_ ¡Cuando me enteré lo que hizo me alegré y asombré mucho!

_—_ ¿Y qué esperabas? *Sasuke se sienta en la camilla junto al rubio* Después de que esos malditos te dejaron como estas, ¿querías que me quedara cruzado de brazos? Ja! Yo sé que en esa época era un escualido y debilucho que no había gando ninguna pelea. Pero tener en mente la idea que ese trío de animales había sido capaz de dejarte así, ¡me hirvió la sangre! No porque mi cuerpo era débil mi cerebro también; por algo soy un genio. *Naruto bufó* Búrlate si quieres, pero recuerda que yo solo vencí a ese trío de imbéciles.

_—_ ¡Lo que más me sorpredió fue que no le aplicaron ninguna sanción! *aura depresiva sobre el rubio*

_—_ ¡Ja! Eso es porque era el número uno del colegio. No podían hacerme nada.

*pensativo con su índice en la barbilla* — Pero, ahora que lo recuerdo... Hinata-chan lo contó diferente. *sonríe de forma burlona*

*A Sasuke le brotó una vena en la frente*

* * *

_Pasado:_

_Sasuke salió del hospital con una mirada asesina en dirección a un lugar que conocía como la palma de su mano. "Era de esperarse... esas bestias buscan carne fresca y estoy 100% seguro que estarán en la entrada" __Ese martes, luego de que todos los estudiantes se habían ido, Sasuke encaró a los matones del otro día a la salida del colegio._

_"HEY, IMBÉCILES!" gritó desde la entrada del instituto donde ese trío acostumbraba a pararse para molestar a las chicas. Miraron con odio al Uchiha quien volvió a gritar "¡MALDITOS COBARDES! ¡ATRÁPENME SI PUEDEN!"_

_Sasuke conocía ese instituto de pies a cabeza. Lo recorría en horas de receso y en una que otra fuga en clase de deportes. Los tres matones corrieron tras el intrépido e impulsivo joven que había sido lo suficientemente valiente o increíblemente estúpido como para enfrentarlos solo._

_"¡¿DONDE TE ESCONDES, MIERDA?!" grita el más gordo._

_Sasuke los llevó a la parte trasera del gimnasio. Allí se realiza reciclaje. Sasuke apareció de atrás de un tacho de basura. Tenía un madero que sujetaba con fuerza. __El pelinegro corrió hacia él y el madero se dirigió a la cabeza del más gordo. Un golpe inútil, pues atrapó el arma en el aire "Tsk!" Sasuke no era tan fuerte como pensaba._

_"Engreído Uchiha" expresó con una mueca el chico más alto y de cuerpo atlético, que lo golpeo en el estómago con su puño cerrado. Sasuke fue lanzado lejos, pero se levantó rápido y corrió hacia la bodega de balones._

_Los tres lo siguieron. __El sol se ocultó, los faroles y focos automáticos mostraban esa habitación de forma tétrica._

_"¡UCHIHA!" gritan los gamberros._

_Detrás de una pila de colchonetas se encontraba el pelinegro, respirando con dificultad. El golpe había sido más fuerte de lo que pensaba y por si fuera poco, él no había comido nada desde que Tsunade llegó esa mañana a cuidar de Naruto. ¿Qué rayos pensaba? Salió directo a tenderles una trampa y no pensó que recuperar su energía era primordial "¡Maldita sea!"_

_Tomó una de las bokken* que se guardaban en el armario destinado para el equipo de Kendo. Salió de las tinieblas y poco a poco, desde sus pies hasta su cabeza se iluminaba..._

_"¿Así que te llegó la valentía de nuevo?" se burló el gordo. Sasuke veía una y otra vez el rostro de Naruto en su mente. Lo triste que se encontraba... Saber que el dolor, que todo lo que ahora sufría el Uzumaki era culpa de las bestias que tenía delante; especialmente del obeso. ¡Ese pensar hacía que sus sangre estuviera a 100 grados!_

_"No cambiaré nada si hago esto Naru..." piensa él "Pero si me quedo quieto, sabiendo quienes te han dejado en esa condición, no me lo perdonaría." mordió su labio inferior._

_Sasuke se dirigió con la mirada asesina hacia el líder. Los otros se movieron unos pasos hacia adelante pero los detuvo. "¡El Uchiha es mío!" exclamando como un perro rabioso, mostrando una mueca perversa..._

_Sasuke corrió recto y dirigió el golpe desde arriba, el gordo lo vio y envió amabas manos hacia su cabeza para protegerse y atrapar el arma. El chico de pelo negro cambió la velocidad de dirección y golpeó sus costillas con ira. El gordo cayó arrodillado e insultó al chico por lo que había hecho. Tal fue la fuerza que salió de su ser, que había roto una de sus costillas. Los secuaces de aquel montón de grasa corrieron en su auxilio ya que el Uchiha aprovechó para darle un segundo golpe en sus espalda; éste fue de menor intensidad..._

* * *

— ¡Espera! *gritó el rubio*

— ¿No querías que contara cómo pasó? *mirando de perfil al rubio con un solo ojo, sentado en la camilla junto a Naruto; rodeandole con el brazo*

— ¡Mentiroso! *por la frente de Sasuke rodó una gotita de sudor* Sasuke... ¡mientes! *le reprochó el rubio* Ya recuerdo bien lo que me contó Hinata-chan.

— Tú que vas a saber. Yo fui contra ellos, no tú. *se enfada y se cruza de brazos* *Naruto sonríe de manera burlona*

— Verás. Sasuke no es el único en visitarme. *mira el rubio a la entrevistadora* Muchos de la clase han venido, pero la que más seguido aparece es Hinata-chan. Es una chica dulce, pero algo rara.

— Sólo es tímida.

— ¡Sí, como sea! Ella vino al día siguiente de enterarse que Sasuke les dio una "paliza" al trío de idiotas por enviarme al hospital...

— Entonces es una chismosa. *sasuke estaba molesto*

— Se le escapó, eso es todo... *al rubio le corrió una gota por la nuca*

* * *

_Sasuke arremetió desde un costado con el bokken, el obeso lo tomó con su mano y haló con fuerza. Sasuke perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo perdiendo el bokken de sus manos. "¡Maldición!" se reprocha con angustia. El líder lanza el sable de madera lejos. "Según tú..." remarcando con desprecio al pelinegro "¡¿Ibas a golpearme?!" y todos echan a reír._

_El líder levanta la mano para que se callen._

_"¡Así que siguen siendo sus perros!" y levantándose algo encorvado le escupe el rostro a uno de sus seguidores. "¡¿Te crees mucho Uchiha?!" lo toma de la camisa y lo acerca a su cara "¡¿Cres que puedes tratarnos como tus sirvientes, sólo porque eres el heredero de uno de los conglomerados más importantes de Konoha?!"_

_Con una mano lo sostuvo del cuello y con la otra, volviéndola puño, fue a velocidad hacia su rostro un par de veces; haciendo que sangrara._

_"¡Golpeas como marica!" le responde con la poca respiración que le queda "¡Maldita sea! Me faltan energías..." y aún así continuó insultándolo "¡Tienes cuerpo de ballena y parece que me golpeas con una almohada!"_

_Sasuke voló por el aire y golpeó la pared con fuerza. Con ello derrumbó unos bastones que provocaron ruido; estrepitoso y muy audible a la lejanía. Sonido que llegó al gimnasio y un practicante de kendo se quitó su máscara para prestar atención. Volvió a escuchar el sonido de cosas callendo._

_El más gordo y tosco de todos lo tenía a Sasuke contra la pared y lo golpeaba a puño limpio una y otra vez. El Uchiha se defendía, pero apenas dejaría un morado en todo aquel mar de grasa._

_La nariz de Sasuk estaba hinchada y sangraba tanto o más que su boca. Con la mano apoya en el suelo, intentando incorporase el obeso se acercó y lo miró desde las alturas con desprecio "¡Parece que cometiste el error de venir sin tu perro!" y le escupe. Tanto odio, tanta rabia que inundaba su cuerpo y no podía levantarse por aquel insulto hacia su amado._

_"Te... cof! te rquivocas... engendro de ballena... cof!" logró sentarse para mirarlo aunque sea "El amo no... no debe cof! ensuciarse las manos c-con cof! cof! basura como tú..." apretando la mandíbula con fiereza ante el insulto del moreno levantó su pierna y la empujó hacia delante; el blanco era la mandíbula de Sasuke._

_"¡JEFE!" la patada fue detenida por una sombra que se posó delante del azabache. El moreno intenta enfocar a la persona. Cabellera negra con brillo azul recogido en una coleta, piel clara y vestida en un uniforme de kendo... Su piel brillaba por ligeras gotas de sudor. "¿Hyuga?"  
_

_El bokken de Hinata fue utilizada para frenar la patada, que al golpear con tal fuerza provocó un electrizante y agudo dolor en su pantorrilla. El chico de contextura grasosa cayó al suelo sujetando su pierna, gimiendo y gritando como una niña. Hinata voltea. "¡Sasuke-kun, ¡Estás sangrando!" Acercándose a él para ayudar a ponerlo en pie sujetándose con un brazo alrededor del hombro; caminan hacia la entrada. "¡Para la próxima te mataré, Uchiha!_

_"Escuchó eso, Kakashi-sensei" de atrás de la entrada aparece el peliplata y el Uchiha intenta abrir sus ojos en sorpresa, pero los golpes dados al rosto no le permitían distinguir las siluetas con claridad "Sí, Hinata, me encargo de lo demás." el maestro caminó hacia los gandallas con aire sereno, pero amenazador._

_"¿C-cómo...?" pronuncia, pero sus labios hinchados dolían al hacerlo._

_"Las finales estan cerca y me quedo todas las tardes a practicar en el gimnasio. Escuché demasiado ruido en esta parte y, camino hacia acá, me encontré con Kakashi-sensei". ella sonríe alegre de que no haya perdido la conciencia por tales golpes._

_"No tenías que ayudarme... ¡cof!"_

_"Yo sé que eres muy orgulloso... pero lo hice por Naruto-kun" esas palabras le asombraron un poco y dejó de mover sus piernas, como si esperara saber el porqué. Ella dudó un poco y su rostro se tornó un poco rojo, pero terminó por decirle "B-bueno... es que yo... pues..."_

_"Te gusta, ¿verdad?" le costó pronunciar eso, no por los golpes que inflamaron su cara, sino que sentía algo de molestia al saber que alguien más podría estar detrás de él. Aunque no se sentía inseguro, pues conocía los sentimientos de Naruto._

_"¡T-te equivocas, Sasuke-kun!" la miró intrigado._

_"Hace algunos días, estaba en la enfermería porque tenía d-dolores de... de esos que les dan a las chicas" Sasuke asentó para que continuara "y escuché tu voz." Sasuke se asombró "Querías saber por qué Naruto-kun tenía tantas revisiones ,Tsunade-sensei se negó y te preguntó por qué la insistencia y... yo... pues..."_

_"Escuchaste que somos pareja, ¿no?" la chica se volvió un poco más roja. "Ya veo... así que sabes que Naruto está enfermo y además de eso eres fujoshi"_

_"¡N-no lo digas en voz alta!"_

_"Tranquila. No le diré a nadie..." ella se calmó por uno segundos "si tú no le cuentas a Naruto que yo no pude vencerlos" Hinata sonrió y afirmó con seguridad._

* * *

— Así fue como pasó. *Sasuke mira al rubio con vergüenza oculta tras indiferencia* Pero le prometí no decirle... creo que fallé en guardar su secreto. *un nubarrón apareció en su cabeza*

A la habitación entra Ozaki-san.

— La hora de visitas terminó. —la entrevistadora hace una reverencia para agradecer y abandona la alcoba. Los tres se quedan en la habitación.

— Esa chica era una... ¿qué?

— Dijo que es escritora y que hace labor social en los hospitales. —expresa Naruto con una sonrisa, que luego se convirtió en una mueca por una punzada en su estómago.

— Necesitas las medici-

— N-no, no. Tranquilo Sasuke. —sonríe sin dar a notar su dolor que permaneció por unos minutos.

— Bueno... —Ozaki suspira, no muy convencido de que iba a decir, pero ya lo había prometido— Mañana, después del desayuno podrás regresar a casa.

— ¡Eso es genial-ttebayo!

— No. —Sasuke miró al rubio de manera penetrante— Necesitas los cuidados. No dejaré que pongas en riesgo tu vida.

— ¿Nos dejas solos, Ozaki? —y sin más palabras el doctor comprendió lo que Naruto quería hacer. Sasuke estaba recostado en la camilla— Sasuke... no seas así conmigo. No he abandonado este lugar desde hace varios años. Quiero ir al parque, a la playa... a casa.

— Si te llega a pasar algo como aquella vez yo no- —Naruto lo besó suavemente en los labios.

— Dejame salir, ¿sí? Q-quiero ir a casa con... c-con... contigo.

— Tanto tiempo juntos, tantos besos, caricias...

— ¡T-teme! —el rubio se sonrojó más ante la facilidad que el azabache demostraba su amor hacia él.

— ... y te sigue costando decir que me amas. —sujeta al ojiazul de los hombros y lo acuesta en la camilla, situando parte de su torso sobre él.

— ¡O-o-oe! —Naruto ya no era rival en fuerza para Sasuke. Luego tanto tiempo en el hospital, la falta de ejercicio le hizo presa.

— Será por unos días. —sonríe de lado y se aproxima al rubio con lentitud.

— ¡P-para! ¡P-podría entrar alguien y...! —el azabache se acerca a su oído y le susurro de forma provocativa.

_— Pero tendrás que consentirme, Naruto._

La puerta se abre y entra con alegría un par de chicas.

— ¡Naruto, Sasuke-kun. Hinata y yo venimos para...! —una chica de cabello rosa y ojos jade quedó helada por unos segundos. El moreno suspiró y se apartó con algo de molestia por la interrupción— ¡PERDÓN! —cerró la puerta haciendo ruido sordo; casi la rompe en dos.

— ¡S-Sakura-chan pasa! —exclamó el rubio antes de que su Uchiha cerrara la puerta con pestillo y empezara a hacer esas cosas que le ponian inquieto.

— Hola, Naruto-kun. Sasuke-kun. —la chica de cabellera azulada entra con un paquete en las manos— Sakura-san, pasa. Ellos ya estan... calmados.

— Aún no me acostumbro, Hinata. —la chica de ojos perla sonrió divertida ante el hecho que su amiga se había enterado hace unos meses que Naruto y Sasuke eran pareja. Al inicio, Sakura sintió algo de tristeza porque ella amaba al Uchiha, pero el tiempo sanaba las heridas. Fue por Hinata que se enteró que el rubio estaba en el hospital y al entrar sin permiso, sucedió exactamente lo mismo.

— No veo por qué te sorprendes, es normal que él y yo tengamos sexo. —comenta como si tales palabras fueran comunes en una conversación.

Naruto y Sakura sonrojaron de la vergüenza... Hinata enrojeció por sus propios pensamientos.

— ¡E-E-ESO NO ES V-V-VERDAD-TTEBAYO! —las chicas quedaron algo confundidas.

— Sasuke-kun. Naruto-kun y tú aún no... —el moreno miró la ventana y las chicas miraron al ojiazul. Quién empezó a observar de un lugar a otro sin la oportunidad de escapar.

— ¡Y-yo no... es que, pues, maldición! —la puerta se cerró con un leve sonido y al mira a su alrededor se percataron que alguien abandonó la habitación— ¿Sasuke? —Hinata se acercó y sentó junto al ojiazul.

— Naruto-kun... —ambos se miraron; ella parecía algo triste. Sakura también se aproximó a Uzumaki y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— Naruto. ¿Cómo te atreves a herir a Sasuke-kun? —la pelirrosa empezó a desprender un aura de fuego y Naruto se volvió azul.

— C-cálmate, Sakura-san. Recuerda que Naruto-kun está enfermo. —la ojijade respira y el rubio agradece que la peliazul estuviera allí— No, Naruto-kun, no agradezcas. Porque estoy igual de molesta que Sakura-san.

— ¡¿AH SÍ?! —exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

— Verás, Naruto-kun. Sakura-san tiene razón. No debiste decir eso si Sasuke-kun está presente... aunque creo que tampoco deberías decirlo cuando no esté.

— ¿Estuvo mal? —ladeo la cabeza.

— Naruto, si alguien que te ama de esa manera, escucha de la persona que ama negar sus sentimietos... —dice Sakura.

— ... lo lastimas, Naruto-kun. —Hinata lo contemplaba algo decepcionada.

— Yo no... —el rubio pensaba en negar que lo sabía, pero no es así. Sí que sabía cómo se sentía Sasuke y nunca habían estado juntos; intimidad. Le decía que lo amaba con tartamudeos o sin mirarlo con seguridad. Pero Naruto sí lo amaba. Corresponder ese sentimieto era lo más lindo que nunca antes le había pasado, pero no lo expresaba con seguridad— Mañana me dan el alta.

Comenta mirando a las chicas a los ojos, para que ambas captaran que sí entendió el mensaje y sabía lo que debía hacer. Debía disfrutar con el amor de su vida al menos estos ultimos meses. Naruto no quería ver su Uchiha triste.

— Ya lo sabíamos, Naruto-kun. Por eso traje un regalo. —Hinata le extiende una bolsa de papel con una prenda dentro— Algo me decía que... que te serviría. —sonríe con algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

Cuando Naruto y Sakura vieron lo que estaba dentro de la bolsa, ella quedó en blanco y el se convirtió en un tomate.

.

.

.

— ¡VAYA! —grita al entrar en la casa— ¡Siglos sin venir y todo se ve igual-dattebayo! —mira a Sasuke de perfil— Seguro la arreglaste ayer, ¿no? —el moreno bufó y el ojiazul sonrió dievertido.

— Todo está igual porque no vengo más que para dormir ciertos días y cambiarme de ropa.

— ¡Osea que no te bañas! —empezó a reír de forma burlona.

— Tus chistes siguen siendo malos. —el rubio paró e infló sus cachetes. Desde hace mucho que no estaban juntos y solos. En el hospital lo estaban, pero siempre alertas por la entrada de médicos o enfermeras. Ambos se pusieron un mandil y empezaron a prepara el almuerzo.

— ¡AMADO RAMEN! ¡ITADAKIMASU! —sonriéndo de oreja a oreja dispuesto a engullir el plato.

— _je..._ —ese pequeño monosílabo, detuvo las ganas de comer del rubio.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?

— Quisiera que me dijeras lo mismo que al platillo. Con ese tono y eufória. —el rubio enrojeció.

— ¡D-déjate de mañoserías y-y mejor come que este ramen es el mejor del mundo! —el Uchiha lo miró con rapidez y sonrió mentalmente; conocía la actitud tan tsundere de él. Llevando un bocado de la sopa a su boca; lo masticó lento y suspiró con molestia.

— ¿Ahora qué? No me digas que está malo, porque no es-

— Esto no es lo que quería almorzar. Recuerdo que cuando estabas en casa, siempre comíamos lo que tu querías. ¿Cuando será mi turno de elegir el menú? —el rubio arrugó las cejas.

— Oe, Sasuke. Se supone que el consentido soy yo. ¿Por qué tan engreído hoy? —se cruza de brazos y lo mira con ojos muy cerrados.

El azabache se levanta y sienta junto al rubio, sujeta su barbilla y eleva su cabeza. Sólo para besarlo de forma leve, cálida y tranquila; nada común en él.

— Te di permiso para que salieras del hospital, pero debías consentirme... ¿recuerdas? —el rubio se alejó de él empujándolo del pecho, cuando sintió su rostro arder ante la presencia tan cercana de su amado. El moreno lo observó con frialdad. Naruto no pudo contener esa presión en su pecho y salió corriendo a su antigua alcoba; dejando al ojinegro en el comedor.

Naruto estaba recostado en la cama que antes era ocupado por una litera. ((_Parece que Sasuke cambió un par de cosas mientras no estaba._))

¿Por qué actuaba así?

Sin duda alguna, Naruto buscaba estar con Sasuke. Quería pasar más allá de los besos apasionados y las leves caricias, pero...

Cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos, recordaba la mirada de dolor de Sasuke cuando se enteró que tenía cáncer. Naruto no quería verlo en tal estado de nuevo... no lo soportaría. La presión de mantenr oculta esa noticia tan dolorosa le impedía ser cariñoso con Sasuke... y aún así, tampoco quería dejarlo. Luego de tantos años de cuidados y cariños, de sentimientos compartidos y charlas de confianza...

— _Soy un maldito egoísta..._ —susurró con la cabeza supergida en la almohada, sin para de llorar— _Eres un imbécil, Naruto. Por qué no sólo te vas... o lo dejas..._ —y su mente respondía con "no" y más "no"— _Si permanezco a su lado lo haré llorar... de nuevo._

— Es algo inevitable, Naruto. —levantó la cabeza de golpe y se chocó con algo duro— ¡mierda, mi nariz!

— ¡¿Sasuke?! —se sentó sin dejar de mostrar un rostro de estupefacción.

— ¿Quién más? —mirándolo con fastidio por el dolor en su nariz.

— ¿C-cuánto...? —tenía miedo de conocer la respuesta. No quería preguntar y saber si había escuchado todo o si...

— Sí, escuché todo. —el rubio quedó petrificado y cayó de espaldas la cama. Sasuke se recostó junto a él— Ya sé de tu condición... terminal.

El rubio abre sus párpados y lo mira fijamente. No pudo más... la presión lo desmoronó por completo y las gotas cristalinas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, rodando por el costado de la cara. Sasuke tragó aquel nudo que se hizo en su garganta al notar la presión que Naruto liberó al decirle que conocía su actual condición.

Sasuke lo abrazó y permanecieron sobre la cama hasta que la noche cobijó a ambos en su altigua alcoba.

* * *

_**Da-chan:** Chicas... chicos... yo... yo no sé si... s-si pueda hacer esto. Es decir, el final. Creo que será muy duro para mí. Mejor lo dejo así. Si quieren que esta historia termine aquí... así lo haré. ¡ESTE ES EL FINAL!  
_

_Pero si... si son sádicas o masoquistas, no sé cual encaja, dejen un review si quieren o no un final. Si al finalizar octubre, hay 10 comentario pidiendo el final original, entonces lo publicaré. Sino se queda así._

_*Bokken: es una katana de madera utilizada en el deporte del Kendo._


End file.
